Unconditionally Lovers
by Sangelyjeen
Summary: Entre sa mission, son père, les Bouffons d'or, Drago ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Et puis il y a cette nouvelle... Alliée ou rivale? Tout ce qu'il sait? c'est que c'est une belle emmerdeuse... Toute histoire doit trouver sa fin, c'est dans l'ordre de la vie. Même tragique, même insupportable, même dérisoire... Laissez-moi vous raconter la mienne...
1. Chapter1 Hand of fate

_**Unconditionaly Lovers**_

Salut, me revoilà pour une nouvelle Draco/OC. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus un OS mais une fiction!

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des chapitre, je vais essayer d'en faire plus ou moins deux par mois. Donc, voilà...

N'oubliez pas les Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

Toute histoire doit trouver sa fin, c'est dans l'ordre de la vie. Même tragique, même insupportable, même dérisoire... Laissez-moi vous raconter la mienne...

* * *

Chapitre 1 000 Hand of fate 000

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais retrouver ma vie d'avant, le bonheur et le sourire. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais à Pré-aux-lard, que je devais me lever à des heures surhumaines et que je rentrais chez moi -enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je n'imaginais pas que de travailler" Au Trois Ballets" serait si dur. Et à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait être comme celle-ci, il y a un mois d'ici...

-Allez, dépêche toi un peu au lieu de rêvasser comme ça!. M'écria Rosemertta.

-Désolé, dis-je en prenant les trois Bières-au-beurre qu'elle me tendait.

-Apporte ça à la table 27. Me dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

D'un pas lent et lasse, je me dirigeai vers la table indiquée. Là étaient assis trois jeunes gens vêtus d'une cape vert et argent...

J'essaya de reprendre mes esprits et arrivé à seulement quelques mètres de la table, se dessina sur mon visage un sourire joyeux et déterminé comme me l'avait appris Rosemertta.

-Voici vos bières, dis-je machinalement. Cela vous ferra sept Gallions.

Je regarde par la fenêtre m'imaginant dans les rues de Prés-aux-Lards ou n'importe où au lieu d'ici. C'est fou comme la vie peut être injuste parfois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer elle...

-Bon alors, tu les prends ces Gallions ou pas ! me dit un des garçons de la table l'air agacer me coupant de mes pensées.

Il a les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un teint pâle, je dirais même fantomatique. Il serait vraiment beau s'il ne faisait pas ce rictus de bourge à deux balles, je lui arracha ces quelques pièces de la main, seul signe de ma contrariété. Mais de quels droits il me parlait avec cet air supérieur. Si j'aurais pu lui lancer sa bière à la figure je lui aurais fait.

-Espèce de pauvre cruche! L'entends-je dire en m'éloignant.

Alors ni une ni deux, je me retourna d'un pas vif et colérique. Je m'approcha de la table en prenant soin de relever mes manches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire! Les mots s'échappaient de ma bouche mais je n'éprouvais aucuns regrets. Il y avait dans ses yeux, cette haine si profonde. Pourtant, je n'avais fait que répondre à son attaque. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde de la sorte.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et je remarquai qu'il possède un petit grain de beauté au niveau de sa tempe droite. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi, je suis folle ou quoi! "Il a un grain de beauté sur sa tempe droite" mais par Merlin, je ne dois pas pensé à ça! Reprends toi ma pauvre.

-Comment oses-tu me parler. Tu n'es que serveuse, tu n'as aucuns droits de m'adresser la parole et encore moins m'insulter! Je suis supérieur à toi et à tout le monde! Ses deux compagnons insolites le regardent avec incompréhension…

HO! Mais quel toupet ce gars là! il va voir qui est supérieur. Alors je pris mon sourire le plus narquois et je me mis à rigoler. Alors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire "Karkarouff"(1), je pris un des verres posé sur la table et lui déversa la totalité du liquide. Puis avec un sourire victorieux, nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Après ces quelques secondes -qui me paraissait des minutes- je tourne les talons et m'en vais.

* * *

000

Point de vue de Drago:

Par merlin, mais quelle garce! Sans faire attention des gens se trouvant autour de moi, je sorts du café les idées complètement embrouillées par la haine. Ce que je confirme quelques instants plus tard, car une bourrasque typique du mois de décembre me fait frissonner. Quel idiot. Trop occupé à marmonner dans ma barbe, j'en avais oublié de mettre mon manteau.

-Drago , fit une voix derrière moi. Ça va?!

Je me retourne, Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Il est rare que je sois sans lui, c'est la seule personne qui me comprenne réellement. Et en plus s'ajoute à cela, qu'il est d'un calme spectaculaire et qu'il a le don de me calmer dans des moments comme celui-ci mais ça, jamais de la vie je lui dirais.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas .Mais c'est qu'elle a du culot celle-là, de m'avoir lancé ce verre à la figure.

Mais une chose est sûr, c'est qu'elle va le payer...

Blaise me sourit comme si il avait entendu mes pensées.

-Bon Pansy, si tu pouvais bouger tes GROSSES fesses, ça nous arrangerait! s'écria mon meilleur ami.

-J'arrive, j'arrive répondit celle-ci.

Je connais Pansy depuis ma première année à Poudlard, elle s'est dès le début accroché à moi -ceci n'est pas une image- Bien qu'elle soit fort agaçante, mêle-tout, bruyante et assez exaspérante; elle est comme moi, elle me comprend et disons qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, pas comme cette fille Au Trois Ballets. Bon d'accord, la serveuse n'était pas si laide que ça...voir pas du tout. Ho mon dieu rien ne va plus! Pourquoi je me mets à penser à elle comme ça? Je deviens fou, Je la hais, je la hais .HAIS!

Juste à ce moment là, Pansy débarqua en criant d'une voix aiguë. Je la remercie par ailleurs mentalement car mes pensées commençaient à divaguer sérieusement. Et vu le regard que Blaise me porte, j'ai la nette impression, qu'il sait... A ce propos, je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait

Sans plus attendre nous transplanons vers le Manoir Malfoy, sans doute le mien dans quelques années...

* * *

(1) - vous comprendrez dans les prochain chapitre... en attendant, je vous émets un indice; Je trouve personnellement que ce mot ressemble étrangement à Karkaroff (Igor Karkaroff)

* * *

Chapitre 1 Partie 2 : Confusions et regrets:

Point de vue OC:

Quelques temps ont passés, nous sommes maintenant le 30 août et qui dit cette date; dit bientôt la rentrée. J'ai tellement peur, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Une nouvelle école, des nouveaux amis -enfin si j'en aie- et tout ça quoi...Mais, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me tourmente. A vrais dire, je n'aie toujours pas oublié ce jeune homme... Le garçon à la peau pâle des "Trois Ballets".Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Son visage me dis quelque chose, je n'y avais pas fais attention ce jours là, mais en le revoyant dans ma tête, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. J'ai le sentiment que ce visage à quelque chose de particulier, de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ou bien... Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est insupportable. J'essaye de l'oublier de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Alors oui, j'ai peur mais au fond pas à cause de ce changement de vie mais plutôt de recroiser ce jeune homme. Il m'a semblé fort désagréable, mais il y a ce petit truc là, cette chose qui doit être sous mon nez et aussi grosse qu'un troll de Transylvanie mais que je peux voir. J'ai envie de découvrir ce mystère qui plane au dessus de lui.

Au même moment, un garçon blond aux yeux perçants faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre luxueuse depuis plus d'une heure sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit, dit-il , tu vas me dire à la fin ce qu'il se passe! Ça fait des semaines que tu es comme ça, depuis le jour où ...

Par Merlin, cette fille au Trois Ballets... Il est comme cela depuis qu'il est revenus du pub! Oui, bon ça va. Je sais ce que vous pensez "Tu es vraiment long à la détente" mais que voulez vous? Mon cerveau de génie ne sait pas résoudre tout les problèmes à la fois hein. Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'énerver Drago encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Au moins, j'ai le temps de réfléchir correctement car Drago ne m'écoute pas depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je lui avais parlé de la coupe de Quidditch pendant un bon quart d'heure sans que mon soit disant "meilleur ami" - car si Drago l'était vraiment, il ne m'aurait pas laisser converser seul sans y décrocher un mot et pendant plus de vingt minutes en plus- n'entende le moindre mots de ce que je lui racontait -traître!-. Je ricana en me souvenant avoir dit sous une impulsion -"J'adore la nouvelle coupe de Weasley pas toi! ". Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, l'homme en face de moi ne sembla point choqué de ma révélation et resta les yeux rivé sur la vue imprenable de son immense jardin.

Soudain, Zabini se lève d'un bon et secoue son ami de toutes ses forces en lui disant

-Drago Lucius Malefoy tu va m'écouter à présent! Car je commence à en avoir marre de parler aux murs pendant des journées entières, d'accord!

Après avoir repris ses esprits Drago regarde son ami avec stupeur. Lui qui fait preuve d'un "zen" à toutes épreuves, lui qui sait toujours garder son self-Control. Je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment dû le mettre vraiment à bout avec mon indifférence pour que mon meilleur ami réagisse comme cela.

-Mercii! fit Blaise en me voyant le regarder avec attention.

-Alors Drago, tu sais nous sommes meilleur amis depuis très longtemps maintenant, et donc tu te doute que de me cacher ça ne sert strictement à rien vu que je sais déjà tout, donc... Drago ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Blaise le coupe sans état d'âme.

-Donc, laisse moi finir, je sais ce que tu va me dire mais il faut que tu la revois car même si je sais que tu dit que tu la hais et que ce n'est qu'une serveuse minable etc,etc... mais une chose est sûr Drago, c'est qu'elle t'intrigue et ça tu ne peut le nier. tu n'es plus toi même depuis ce jours là. Tu tourne en rond et tu ne cesse de réfléchir à je ne sais quoi. Voila, alors maintenant je vais te laisser avec cette remarque et m'en aller. Et ça ne sert a rien de me fusiller du regard car cela me fait plus rire que tout autres chose. Tu es vraiment têtu tu sais ?!

Alors que Blaise s'en allait, Je me laissai tomber sur le lit tout en repensant à ce que mon meilleur ami venait de lui dire. C'est vraiment absurde,Elle ne m'intrigue absolument pas! Mais de quel droit ose-t'il?! Se dit 'il. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Il y a un je ne sais quoi qui m'intrigue... Je... son visage me dit quelque chose. En particulier ses yeux gris qui ont une ressemblance particulière au mien. Mais il y a autre chose, sa tête m'est familière. J'ai l'impression de connaître ce visage mais je ne saurais dire où. pourtant je suis presque sûr de ne jamais l'avoir croisé... Tout cela est tellement... étrange.

Il se batailla encore quelques heures comme cela dans ses pensées . Puis prit de fatigue, il s'endormit profondément avec le visage de celle qu'il déteste tant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaye de nous faire croire...

Point de vue OC *:

-BIIIPP. Le bruit de la cafetière me fit sursauter.

Il y a environ un quart d'heure, je me suis levée complètement abattue. Ces derniers jours, j'avais fait des heures supplémentaires pour être sûre d'avoir l'argent nécessaire pour les fournitures scolaires.

Avachie sur ma chaise de cuisine complètement épuisée, j'essaye d'ouvrir les paupières. Mais tout à coup, je me rappelle de la date que nous sommes. Le 31 août, ce qu'il signifie que je dois acheter touts mes livres pour la rentrée! D'un coup d'adrénaline, je saute en bas de la chaise et vais prendre ma tasse fumante de café qui m'attend. La journée va être super!

Après m'être habillée et coiffée, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de partir pour faire les courses, je balaie la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une chose que j'aurais peut être oublié. La pièce était assez petite mais elle avait un charme fou ; le sol était recouvert d'une moquette crème et les murs d'une couleur Aubergine -Ma couleur préférée en passant-. Les meubles étaient d'un brun plus ou moins foncé qui se mariaient parfaitement bien avec le sofa de la même couleur ou y était disposé des petits coussins pareil aux murs.

-C'est partit. Dis-je après un court instant.

Après avoir marché pendant 5 petites minutes, j'arrive enfin au chemin de traverse.

La rue était bondée de monde en tout genre. Des dizaines d'enfants bousculaient de nombreuses familles. Tous avaient l'air pressé ce qui pouvait se comprendre car la rentrée était demain. Après m'être attardée sur quelques autres détails de cette rue Farfelue, je me décide d'entamer mes courses.

Environs une heure plus tard, après avoir été chez Scribenpenne et Zonko , Je me dirige vers Fleury and Boot.

Au moment où je rentre, je laisse derrière moi le bruit de la clochette à l'entrée. Je suis complètement subjuguée par le nombre de livres qui s'y trouve, c'est juste fabuleux! Alors, je me laisse portée pas l'odeur des vieux livres à travers les grands rayons de cette boutique. Ce serra un moment dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.

* * *

OC - Original Caracter. C'est le personnage que j'ai créé de toute pièce et qui sera le personnage principal de mon histoire. J'ai préférer mettre "point de vue OC" car je trouvais cela mieux que de mettre "Point de vue Serveuse,..." car on ne connaît pas encore son nom,...

* * *

Point de vue de Drago:

J'ai fait les magasins en compagnie de ma mère pendant plus de deux heures. J'en ai mare, mais je dois encore aller chez Fleury and Boots.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, après avoir fait un signe de tête à la dirigeante, je me dirige tout droit vers le rayon des manuels scolaires. Je tourne une fois à droite et une fois à ...

HO NON c'est pas vrai, mais c'est vraiment pas possible! Mais par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ça!

Elle était là , une bonne dizaine de livres à la main. Je me demande par ailleurs ce qu'elle va faire avec tout ces livres.

J'étais en pleine réflexions au beau milieu du rayon quand son regard s'accrocha au mien. C'est là qu'elle fit tomber tout ses livres sur le sol du magasin.

Alors sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers elle tandis qu'elle était déjà accroupie entrain de ramasser ses fournitures scolaires. M'agenouillant à ses cotés pour l'aider. Elle me dévisage quelques secondes puis retourna à sa tâche.

C'est alors que nos mains se touchèrent, un simple effleurement de peau! Rien d'extraordinaire mais pourtant un énorme courant électrique me parcourt le corps. j'essaye de me contenir, je suis un Malfoy après tout.

Elle se releva en même temps que moi et après quelques instants de contemplation, elle se retourna et partit vers le comptoir d'un pas précipité.

Je la suis du regard jusqu'à en faire un pas vers la gauche pour pouvoir la regarder quelques secondes de plus. J'en profite pour la détailler;

Elle a les cheveux brun avec des reflets cuivré qu'elle a remonté en chignon décoiffé. Elle porte une robe d'été rouge accompagné d'une chemise claire avec des escarpin noir pas trop haut.

Elle sort du magasin me laissant seul dans mes pensées. C'est alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi et je crois distinguer un faible sourire derrière tous ces livres. Maudis bouquins!

* * *

000

Je ressorts de la boutique presque en courant. Je cours de plus en plus vite, je me sens suivie. Est-ce lui ou quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne sais pas et je n'aie aucune envie de le savoir. Ce que je veux c'est être seule et pouvoir enlever ces yeux familiés de ma tête pour une énième fois...

J'arrive au bâtiment ou j'habite en faisant bien sur un détour par de petites ruelles. Je ferme la porte de mon appart numéro 58. Et je me fais glisser le long de la porte avec mes livres contre ma poitrine. Comme la vie peut-être difficile parfois...

Le reste de ma soirée consiste à vérifier plus d'une centaine de fois si j'ai bien toutes mes affaires pour ce fameux lendemain.

C'est avec le cœur remplit d'appréhensions que je me couche ce soir. Que va-t-il bien se passer demain? Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûr, ça va être un tournant de ma vie. Je me retourne et retourne sans trouver le sommeil. Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard pas plus que les coïncidences dit-on.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, n'oubliez pas les **Reviews** ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bisous et à la prochaine!

Sangelyjeen...


	2. Chapter2 The adventure is just beginning

_**the adventure is just beginning...**_

 ** _S_** alut tout le monde, je reviens aujourd'hui pour un deuxième chapitre de Unconditionaly Lovers! **_J_** e sais que celui-ci est beaucoup moins long que le précédant, mais je vous promets de me rattraper dans les suivants, qui s'annoncent Beaucoup plus long!

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! _**E**_ t n'oubliez pas les **Reviews**!

 _ **O**_ n se retrouve en bas!

000 : Changement de personnage!

* * *

Sept heure, je me lève heureuse comme jamais. Mon premier jour de rentrée. douze mois d'aventure commence, douze mois exceptionnels. c'est partit!

Je sorts de mon lit, prends mes écouteurs et mes la musique à font.

watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU (Maroon 5: One more Night)

Après une bonne douche et soins Moldus en tout genres, je me décide à m'habiller. Pour cette rentrée assez chaude, j'opte pour un short rose et un petit pull brodé arrivant en dessous du nombril avec des converses bleus marines.

Ensuite, je sèche mes cheveux et je les boucles un peu et accroche un bandanas en accord avec mes chaussures que j'aime beaucoup. Je le porte à chaque rentrée, c'est mon porte chance à moi!.

Je termine ensuite avec le maquillage. Je mets simplement un trait d'eye-Liner -comme à mon habitude-, du mascara et pour changer je choisis un rouge à lèvre fuchsia.

Je m'installe dans mon sofa en mangeant une pomme (2) et un jus de raisin. C'est un truc de ma mère quand j'étais petite, quand j'allais à l'école Moldue- que j'affectionne particulièrement-, elle me disait de manger car cela évacuait le stress.

Il est dix heure maintenant, il est temps que je me dirige vers la gare. Comme cela j'aurais le temps de faire des rencontres pour le train et la suite de l'année.

Alors je transplane jusque l'entrée de la gare. Elle est bondée, un truc de dingue. Alors je m'avance en essayant de me faire bousculer le moins possible. Arrivée devant le mur de la voie 9 3/4, je suis un groupe de personne que je ne connais pas encore.

000

Comme d'habitude, je me rends à la gare à dix heure trente précise en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy , Théo , Crabbe et Goyle. Des gamins se poussent de partout, c'est insupportable. Quelques un m'ont donné quelques coups de coude mais ils sont partis aussi tôt dès que je leur fis un de mes regards noir dont j'ai le secret.

Après avoir traversé le mur et monté dans notre wagon, nous avons discuté de nos vacances. Crabbe & Goyle nous ont raconté leurs expédition en France et leurs rencontre avec des élèves de "BeauxBâtons". Tendis que Pansy nous a appris sa rencontre avec un garçon durant cet été. Puis vient le tour de Blaise, que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. J'étais perdus dans mes pensées quand une tape sur l'épaule vient me réveiller.

\- Désolé, il est souvent comme ça depuis quelques temps intervient Blaise.

-Bon alors et toi t'as fait quoi? me lance Crabe visiblement agacé

-Rien se spécial, mon père à beaucoup été occupé avec Son retour. Et donc, je n'aie fait rien d'intéressant. dis-je en évitant le sujet serveuse.

D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas son nom...

Les minutes passèrent bien lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Et mon impatience commençait à se ressentir.

Soudain , le train démarra, et les rails commencèrent rapidement à déambuler sous mes yeux.

-Salut Astoria dit Blaise

-Hello répondit celle-ci

Je lève ma tête pour la saluer. Je connais Astoria depuis mes débuts à Poudlard. Elle et moi sommes sensé nous marier plus tard. Et cela ne me déplais pas, elle est belle et...

-T'es qui toi?! demanda Crabe à l'ombre se trouvant derrière Astoria avec son air stupide habituel.

Ma future femme se déplaça vers la gauche pour laisser paraître la personne derrière elle...

000

watch?v=oSKbaddGuCI&autoplay=1 ( Work / iggy Azalea / Cover by Andie)

J'étais sur le quais perdue au milieu de tout ces groupes de personnes complètement excités pour certain et pour d'autres complètement lassés. Quand tout à coup...

\- Hey! toi! T'es nouvelle nan ?!

Je me retourne pour découvrir d'ou viens cette voix. Elle se tenait devant moi, une fille aux long cheveux brun ébène -qui me font penser vaguement au mien-, elle a un visage assez fin et un nez expression semble froide au premier abords mais si l'on fait attention, on y trouve une personne à l'air plutôt joyeuse. Elle est habillée avec un chemisier très très serrée mais qui lui allait à ravir. Avec ça, elle portait une jupe arrivant au milieu de ses cuisses. A ses pieds elle avait des escarpins noirs -digne d'une soirées- Drôle de vêtements me dis-je pour une rentrée.

-Oui...

-Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrasse et toi ?!

-Bon Ash' tu viens ou pas ?!

-Oui,Oui j'arrive!... Allez, viens!

000

Par Salazar, dites-moi que je rêve! Il faut que je me retourne et que je disparaisse au plus vite! Ho mon dieu par Godric,Merlin de chez Merlin! C'est donc ma mort que l'on veut ou quoi! Je suis debout devant lui,lui qui m'a humiliée dans mon lieu de travail, lui qui m'a ramassé mes livres dans le magasin,lui qui m'a regardé avec ses yeux gris perçant... Pourvu qu'il ne m'aie pas vue, par Pitié! Ho non, il me regarde Trop TARD!...

Un rire franc me fait perdre le fil de mes pensées...

\- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise... Viens, assieds-toi! dit un garçon Afro-anglais en tapotant la place vide juste à coté de lui sur banquette.

Pendant un instant je suis plus que soulagée de ne pas devoir m'asseoir près du blond jusqu'au moment ou je m'aperçois que je ne serais non pas à coté mais en face de lui... Quel cauchemar!

Bon ça suffit! Reprends-toi, ça ne sert à rien de passer pour une cruche... Tiens-toi droite et avance

1-2... 1-2 C'est ça, un pied devant l'autre avec un semblant de sourire ce serait presque parfait!

Le temps que je me remette tant bien que mal de ces émotions, je me retrouve assise près du jeune homme -qui a l'air charmant-.

-Moi, c'est Blaise me dit'il avec un air rassurant accompagné d'un vaste sourire

Et voici Pansy... l'intérressée me fit un sourire hypocrite, et à coté de moi, c'est Théodore

-Appelle moi Théo dit ce dernier timidement.

Là bas, c'est Crabe et Goyle dit l'afro-Anglais d'une voix un peu moqueuse... entre nous, ils sont aussi bête que des Scroutts à pétards... dit-il de telle manière que seul moi puisse l'entendre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner adoptant un air chétif ce qui arracha un sourire complice à son insolite qui contrairement à moi, se mit à rire ouvertement.

En regagnant temps bien que mal mon sérieux, Blaise présenta la dernière personne dans la cabine mis à part Greengras...

Le moment temps redouté pour tous Cœur se mit à battre bruquement plus vite que la normale...

\- Et voilà Drago... dit le présentateur d'une voix beaucoup moins hilare et plus hésitante qu'au par avant.

000

C'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand ce con de Blaise allait me présenté! Non pas qu'elle m'intéresse ou quoi que ce soit, loin de ça...

-Salut... dis-je d'une voix un peu plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Sans que je n'eus le temps de dire autre chose, Zabini enchérit. Un peu trop entreprenant à mon gout d'ailleurs. Bien sur je ne suis pas intéressé par elle, ça va de soit! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais fait que penser à elle tout le reste des vacances.(1)

-Alors, dis-moi tout, c'est quoi ton nom et ton histoire... dit-il un ton enjôleur.

Après quelques instants de silences, elle releva enfin la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Ces yeux Orageux, qui bizarrement me font penser au mien -la même intensité,curieux et butés- à un détail près... Les reflets Océans , comme celles que l'on retrouve en France ou en Espagne. J'y avais été avec mes parents étant enfant... Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je suis en pleines pensées quand elle m'interrompt en me faisant un sourire hésitant. Pendant un instant, je faillis lui répondre par le même geste, avant que ma foutue froideur et toutes les leçons de mon père ne me revienne en mémoire.

Alors, je fis la chose qui me paraissait le mieux, c'est à dire détourner les yeux. Chose que je ne fais que très rarement. Rien qu'en cas de nécessité, et là, c'est était un et un de taille car elle s'appelait... Heuuu en fait, je ne sais toujours rien d'elle et entre autres pas son nom.

Je fus persuadé pendant un instant, qu'elle avait suivi tout le cour de ma pensée car elle me fit un de ces regards qui en disent long. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour nous parler d'elle.

-Bon... Et bien je m'appelle...

* * *

fin du chapitre 2

 _ **the adventure is just beginning...**_

HAHA Moi sadique?! Non, jamais! BON?... okey, un petit peu mais sans plus...

En tout cas, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse fille au caractère bien trempé, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour continuer notre aventure car "L'aventure vient juste de commencer.."

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus!

Et n'oubliez pas que plus j'ai de reviews, plus je suis motivée pour vous écrire encore plus vite... Je dit cela je ne dit rien... Non, vraiment? Cela ne vous dit pas?! Bon alors;

 **Un Review et vous ferez la rencontre de Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Drago la prochaine fois que vous prendrez le train**


	3. Chapter3 A Story,A Face & Time to decide

Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un troisième chapitre de Unconditionaly Lovers! Et chose promise, chose due: Voici un TRES long chapitre! (enfin a vous de voir...)

J'espère que cela va vous plaire! Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un **Review**!

Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!

 **Petite note:**

* 000 : Changement de personnage.

* * *

 _ **A Story, A face**_

-Bon... Et bien je m'appelle Onna-Bella Black. Mais mes amis m'appellent Onna... Mon père est Anglais et ma Mère Française. J'ai habité jusqu'à mes 12 ans en France et donc j'ai été 2 ans à BeauBâton. Ma mère et moi avons dû déménager pour des raisons que ma mère n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer réellement mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de mon père... En effet, il a été emprisonné a Azkaban pendant longtemps... Il est parti un jour et il n'est jamais revenu. J'étais petite, alors je n'en garde qu'un souvenir flou, un visage dans l'ombre... C'est seulement bien plus tard ou j'ai appris ou il était... heuu... Ensuite, après mon déménagement, ma mère et moi nous sommes installé dans le nord. Et c'est grâce aux contacts de mon père que j'ai été intégrée à Durmstrang pendant 3 ans(1), donc jusqu'à l'année passée... Mais je n'aie pas pus rester car comme vous le savez, c'est déjà quelque chose qu'ils m'ont accepté alors que c'est sensé être une école uniquement pour les garçons. Alors, comme il me fallait -encore- une nouvelle école et que j'ai été à Poudlard en quatrième année et que je l'aie trouvé juste superbe alors, nous avons changé de pays pour venir ici.

Après des minutes de silence dû au récit de la jeune femme, Blaise mit fin à l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la cabine en posant la question qui tournait dans la tête de tous ici présent sans pour autant oser la poser.

\- Dis-moi... heuu... Onna... qui est ton père exactement?!

Onna se demanda subitement pourquoi portaient-ils tous autant d'attention au sujet de son père. Mais elle laissa ses appréhensions de coté en jetant un regard en biais où Théo la rassura d'un regard enthousiaste et chaleureux, qu'elle remercia d'ailleurs avec un sourire en coin. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Blaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ainsi que ses futur amis -enfin, peut-être-...

\- Et bien mon père est ... Sirius Black... Mais dites-moi, pourquoi cette question?...

Tous avaient ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de surprise. Même Drago avait laissé un moment de stupéfaction apparaître sur son visage -qu'il a vite fait de remballer- Cette fille était la descendante de Sirius Black... Voilà qui allait faire fureur dans l'école... pensa Pansy (2) Théo lui envoya un regard noir ayant bien comprit ce que son amie avait en tête.

\- Pourquoi vous faites-tous cette tête! Vous le connaissez ?! dit-elle nerveuse et complètement effarée devant la réaction de ses camarades.

C'est alors que Drago poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un grognement ou bien plutôt à un gloussement étouffé... difficile à dire en vérité!

\- Pfff, bien sur qu'on le connait... Il est même très connu et ... comment dire... très apprécié... dit-il de manière moqueuse.

Ce qui n'échappa à Onna qui lui répondit d'un regard mauvais et un sourire vicieux.

\- Drago! s'esclaffa Blaise en lui envoyant des éclaires.

Alors que ce dernier allait répondre la jeune femme dit au tac-aux-tac

-Et toi, Drago...dit-elle d'un air subtile Drago Malfoy... ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose... Hoooo Ouiii ça y est, je me rappelle! Le rois des serpents... ou devrais-je dire... le roi des Fouines. D'ailleurs, tu avais plus bel air que maintenant,le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil aurait-du te laisser métamorphosé comme ça en quatrième année, cela te représentait vachement mieux et tu aurais été plus utile ainsi...

Alors, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et avant même que le jeune homme n'eût le temps de répondre,tellement ébahis. Elle avait déjà quitté le wagon ainsi que Blaise à sa poursuite.

000

L'année commence bien franchement, je n'aurais pas rêver mieux... Une mission à accomplir sous l'ordre de "mon maître", des menaces toujours plus grandissantes sur la possibilité que j'échoue, des "amis" plus bête les uns que les autres, à part Zabini et pour finir, comme si j'avais besoin de ça, une garce qui ose m'insulter et encore une fois m'humilier en publique. Je vais pas tenir toute l'année, c'est pas possible! Ok, c'est vrai, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler comme ça mais bon... Et puis, pourquoi je me remets en cause, les Malfoy n'ont jamais tord et puis...

\- HéHo Malfoy... ça va?!

\- Ouais.

\- Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas te contrarier, mais...

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es entrain de faire.

\- Drago... Juste un conseil, L'amour ressemble à la lâcheté de deux ennemis que de vulgaires intérêts obligent à pactiser!...

\- Je n'en aie que faire de tes conseils, surtout si je n'y comprends absolument rien!

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que à ta place, je ne chercherai pas les misères! Cette fille dégage un influent aura. Tu sais que j'ai la capacité de sentir ce genre de choses et rare sont les fois où je me trompe. Elle pourrait nous aidé pour les missions et il serait préférable de nous la mettre dans la poche plutôt qu'à dos. dit Théodore *

Le jeune homme en face de lui bondit de la banquette pour se placé enfance de ce dernier.

De quel droit se permet-il de me dicter ma conduite, de la diriger! C'est moi qui décide de qui nous fréquente et pas lui à ce que je sache! Je lui fit le regard le plus noir que je savais et dit:

\- Ecoute bien Nott, ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois! C'est clair?! Tout d'abord, c'est MOI qui dirige ici et non TOI et ensuite si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche pour donner tes sages conseils, tu en subiras les conséquences! C'est bien entré dans ta tête de dégénéré?!

\- On se demande qui est le plus dégénéré des deux! fit une voix glacial et sarcastique derrière moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui à tous me faire chier comme ça! Celui qui vient de dire ça, va en prendre pour son grade.

Ni une, ni deux il se retourna et fit face à l'ignorant qui avait osé contre-dire le grand Drago Malfoy...

000

Génial, dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée moi, maintenant. Ils se retourne aussi vite que les battements de mon cœur en ce moment même-autrement dit, aussi vite que le Nimbus pour moi, j'entends les crissements du train sur les rails. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Je prends ma valise qui se trouve à mes côté et sorts du compartiment sans un regard pour les gens qui s'y trouvent. Je sorts du train et l'air frais me fait frissonner. Merlin, je suis vraiment bien partie pour cette année moi... En à peine 20 min, j'ai réussis a me faire des ennemis... enfin 1 ennemis et pas des moindre; Drago Malfoy. Je suis vraiment pas possible mais bon... Au moins j'ai rencontré d'autre amis comme Théo et Blaise. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ce dernier que j'ai réussi à me calmer -il a un don ce gars pour calmer les gens, c'est incroyable- et à revenir dans le wagon. Bien sur juste avant de repartir aussi net au vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi... Ce type est vraiment malade, comment c'est possible d'agresser ses amis et être si désagréable. Ho, il ne fait plus si frais tout à coup... Je ressent d'ailleurs une légère chaleur au niveau de mes épaules et... ça sent les bois comme les forêts où j'allais avec ma mère étant enfant.

-Désolé de te sortir de tes pensées mais le train va partir et tu semblais avoir froid. me dit une voix rassurante et timide.

En levant les yeux, je m'aperçois que je n'aie pas rêvé, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, ayant un teint assez pâle et des yeux splendide, d'un vert émeraude inimaginable se tient devant moi.

-Ho pardon, comme tu l'as dit, j'étais dans mes songes. Je regardais le paysage... Ho... Hé merci pour... heuu... la veste, il fallait pas.

Il me fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me tendre la main.

-Ho en fait je m'appelle Harry et toi?!

-Onna-Bella répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Dans un regard en accord, nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals. Mais pour notre plus grand malheur, tous sont déjà partis.

-Ho et bien il me semblerais qu'il n'y en a plus! Il ne nous reste plus qu'a y aller à pied. Et nous pourrons faire connaissance comme cela. dit-il tout en avançant.

Après avoir hoché la tête, nous nous avançons vers la direction du château qui d'ici ressemble à une tache illuminée...

fin du Chapitre 2 Partie 1

A story, A face

1 - Dans Wiki Harry Potter, on nous qui que tout comme Beauxbâtons qui semble être une école uniquement féminine dans le film, Durmstrang semble être une école uniquement masculine. Dans le roman, Beauxbâtons est une école mixte mais aucune précision n'est faite en ce sens pour l'école de Durmstrang. Donc, je vais partir du principe que normalement, Durmstrang n'est que pour les garçons pour mon histoire. Mais que Onna à su y entrer!

2- "Pensa Pansy", ça m'a fait beaucoup rire en l'écrivant!

* * *

Chapitre 2 Partie 2: Time to decide

-Alors, me dit-il un petit moment après Tu as rencontré beaucoup de personnes dans le train?!

Haha ironie quand tu nous tiens...

-Hé bien... oui et non...

-Comment ça, oui et non?! me dit-il en me lançant des yeux interrogateurs

-En fait, oui j'ai rencontré Blaise et Théo...

-Zabini et Nott?! me demande t'il d'un air surpris.

-C'est cela, ils sont vraiment super. Blaise est très drôle et Théo est un peu timide mais c'est quelqu'un de bien...

-Mais...?!

-Mais... on va dire que je me suis à mon avis fait un premier et nouvel ennemis dans la bande...

-Laisse moi deviner... Drago Malefoy!? me dit-il d'un air sur de lui et ravis. Ravis?!

-Exact... et pourquoi me dis tu cela comme ça?!

-Comme ça ?!

-Oui, d'un air "Je le savais".

-Ha c'est simple, c'est une sale fouine qui se crois tout permis et surtout, il pense qu'il a toujours raison. Et tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de caractère alors, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu l'aie remis à sa place après une remarque stupide de sa part!. dit-il d'un ton rieur.

\- ...

Sur ce, il éclate de rire! Je le regarde un moment stupéfaite. Je n'aie jamais vu quelqu'un avec au temps de joie de vivre. Et puis, je me joins à lui après quelques instant...

Nous bavardons de choses et autres quand soudain, il me pause une des questions fatidique...

-Dis-moi, je ne t'aie jamais vu à Poudlard... C'est que donc, tu es nouvelle! Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvais pas arriver à Poudlard en milieu de cycle!

Et là, un grand "DANGER! , WARNING! ,... " se met devant mes yeux... que répondre à ça! Dire la vérité?! Non, hors de question! Pour faire comme tantôt, pour qu'il me regarde encore avec ses yeux et que je perde encore une personne! Okey, je... heuuu... Mais que dire alors?! Hoo mais qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça! -Je baisse la tête pour ne plus devoir affronter son regard-. Je crois qu'il a compris car il me dit

-Regarde, Poudlard est là!

Sauvée pas le Gong! Dieu Mercii! Même si je ne suis pas Catholique "Alléluia"! j'ai vraiment trop de... Ma phrase reste en suspend. Le spectacle qui est devant moi est juste sublime! Le château qui était tout à l'heure qu'une petite tâche éclairée est maintenant Majestueux et prostré droit devant moi.

Soudain, j'aperçois un petit homme devant la grille qui nous fait de grand gestes. On avance dans sa direction, il n'a pas vraiment l'air content...

-Haa vous voila enfin, je vous aie cherché partout tout les deux! Vos Noms?!

\- Professeur Flitwick, vous me connaissez depuis cinq ans!

\- Pas d'exception , Potter! dit le petit homme.

Il est vraiment drôle celui-là!

Et voilà, comment gâcher un moment de plaisir! Voila l'autre cloche platine! Il est entrain de se disputer avec ce qu'il semble être le concierge pour un stupide bâton! Quel gamin celui-là. Un homme aux cheveux noir portant une cape tout aussi noire s'interpose entre Malfoy et le concierge.

Malfoy pose son regarde sur nous, ou sur moi...

-Belle gueule, Potter. dit-il avant de se retourner vers le château.

Non en fait il regardait Harry... Et voilà comment "se prendre un râteau en pensée", enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Non?! Bon, c'est pas grave.

Bon et la fouine délavée qu'est ce qu'elle racontait avec Harry?! C'est vrai qu'il a un nez bizarre mais... oh que suis-je bête!

\- Voudrais-tu que je le répare?! Personnellement, je pense que tu as l'air un peu plus je-m'en-fichiste de cette façon mais c'est toi qui vois! dis-je.

-As-tu déjà réparé un nez?! de demande-il

Heuu bonne question... A vrai dire pas vraiment mais ça ne dois pas être compliqué. En plus j'ai déjà fait quelques expériences... Mais c'est classé secret Défense!

\- Non, mais j'ai fait plusieurs orteils. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment différent.

-Allez, vas-y!

-Episkey Dis-je en pointant ma baquette vers son nez et... Dans un CRAC sonore, son nez se remet droit. Ouf, pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver! Non pas que je ne me sent pas capable, loin de là! Je suis une grande sorcière, sans me jeter des fleurs bien évidement -même si pour ça, c'est raté-.

-De quoi j'ai l'air?! me demande t-il après un instant.

Je fait semblant d'être paniquée pendant quelques seconde et il me regarde les yeux exorbité!

-Parfaitement normal. Lui répondis- je. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense je réussis tout mes sorts!

\- Brillant! dit-il.

Nous rentrons dans la grande est juste sublime mais je commence à stresser. Dans quelques minutes, la suite de l'année va en quelques sorte être scellée. Les grandes tables sont dressées à l'identique du jours de l'arrivée de Durmstrang pendant le tournois des 3 sorciers. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier (1). Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devant une table, LA table des Griffondors. Harry m'invite à m'y installer. J'hésite quelques secondes en pensant à Théo et Blaise... Ho, et puis à quoi bon, je n'aie pas encore de maison!

-Salut, moi c'est Ronald. Me dit un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant, le gars un peu idiot dont parlaient Blaise et Astoria dans le train.

-Hey! Répondis-je tout de même. Et tu es?! demandais-je à la fille aux cheveux bouclés devant moi.

-Hermione Granger! Dit-elle

-Onna-Bella. Je souris à Harry en même temps.

-Regardez les Serpis! Dit le rouquin avec une moue dédaigneuse. Malefoy est encore là -stupide fouine- avec ses toutous. Et 'lookez" Nott, il devient de plus en plus laid chaque année! dit-il en riant.

-Et Zabini qui fait son don Juan! Tellement pathétique! rajouta la brunette

Harry me regarde avec une moue désolée tandis que je les fixais avec des yeux polaires. Ces deux ploucs rient mais plus pour longtemps, croyez-moi. Je claque ma main sur la table de colère. Ils sursautent en même temps de surprise.

\- Excuse moi Weasley mais plus laid que toi il n'y a pas, n'est-ce pas pour cela que l'on t'appelle "Weaslaide" et pour ta gouverne Granger, la seule qui est pathétique c'est TOI, le rat-de-bibliothèque ! Que je ne vous reprennent JAMAIS à critiquer mes amis, compris?!.

Ils ouvrent la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Aw, vraiment bête ceux-là! Ils allaient rajouter quelque chose quand Dumbledore s'avança au devant de l'estrade. Je jette un coup d'œil qui se veut discret vers la table des Serpentards et il tombe directement dans des yeux gris qui me fixaient -à en voir l'expression- depuis un certain temps...

-Bonjours à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, en cette nouvelle année, nous accueillerons le professeur Horace Slughorne qui nous fera l'honneur de remplir le rôle de Maître des potions! Et en ce qui concerne les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, elles seront assurées par le professeur Rogue...

Des exclamations parcoururent la salle, des cris d'effrois pour la table des Griffondors ainsi que celle des Poufsouffles, ceux surpris des Serdaigles et enfin un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des Verts et argents. Ils avaient tous un sourire à tomber, Blaise et Théo en profitaient pour draguer les quelques fille avoisinantes. Cela me remit le baume au cœur. Mon regard retomba sur Drago Malfoy, contrairement aux autres, il n'y avait ni trace de joie , ni de fierté. Je n'y voyais que peine et indifférence...

-Bien, un peu de calme, s'il vous-plais! Nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition des premières années.

Une vieille femme s'avance, parchemin en main et chapeau sur la tête près d'un tabouret où était placé un vieux chapeau. La répartition commença, les noms, les élèves et les maisons défilèrent. Mon anxiété était palpable... Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et alors que tous croyaient au "bon appétit", il en vient une phrase surprenante pour tous sauf pour moi, les trois élèves qui m'entouraient et les quelques "certaines" personnes chez les Serpentards...

-Bien avant de vous souhaitez un bon repas, je demanderais à une élève particulière de monter sur l'estrade et de venir prendre place près de moi -bien que je suis sûr qu'elle soit en très bonne compagnie- pour sa répartition dans une des maisons.

En bonne compagnie?! Tu parles... me dis-je à moi même...

Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre ainsi que certains regards qui se faisaient insistant dans mon cou.

-Elle sera directement envoyée en sixième année vu son excellent niveau et je vous demanderais indulgence et entraide à son vis à vis...

Il me regarda dans les yeux pour me faire comprendre qu'il est temps. Je sentis une main se mettre sur mon épaule. Harry... Je me leva alors lentement, tête haute -paraissant- confiante. Tous les regards étaient sur moi, j'ai bien dit tous (1), ils me brûlaient le cou alors que je m'avançais vers le directeur. Il s'assit juste après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil...

(1) Dont un en particulier! Je crois qu'il ne vous faut pas un dessin ;)

* * *

fin du chapitre 3

A Story, A Face & Time to decide

Voilà, cela vous a t'il plus? J'espère!

Commentaire, critique?!

A votre avis où vas se retrouver notre belle et talentueuse Onna?! Dites le moi dans les commentaires ( enfin ici Review) et en parlant de **Review**...

Une petite ne prend pas beaucoup de temps vous savez mais bon... Je vais prendre cela sur le compte que vous aimez tellement mon histoire que vous êtes pressé de lire la suite DONC, vous omettez de mettre un _**pauvre petit**_ commentaire...

Alors, vous voulez une motivation?!

 **Un review et... Vous pourrez remettre à leurs place Hermione et Ron quand il parleront mal de NOS Blaise et Théo d'amour!**


	4. Chapter 4 Adaptation

Hey! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous souhaiter bonne année 2016 à tous et à toutes!

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre d'Unconditionaly Lovers! Pour commencer, comme vous le voyez: le chapitre est **Long!** et même très long! Du moins plus que ce que je ne fais d'habitude! Il comporte 7000 mots! (7514 pour être exacte!) Pour tout vous dire, j'ai même du le couper en deux car si non, il aurait été trop long mais là vraiment... Donc voilà!

Alors pour ce chapitre; beaucoup de rebondissements, beaucoup de choses vont se passer et vont en même temps mettre "le train en marche"...

J'espère que cela va vous plaire car j'y ai consacré beaucoup de temps pour le coup...

Comme d'habitude:

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui viens de moi!

000- Changements de POV des personnages

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédant:_

 _-Bien avant de vous souhaitez un bon repas, je demanderais à une élève particulière de monter sur l'estrade et de venir prendre place près de moi -bien que je suis sûr qu'elle soit en très bonne compagnie- pour sa répartition dans une des maisons._

 _En bonne compagnie?! Tu parles... me dis-je à moi même..._

 _Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre ainsi que certains regards qui se faisaient insistant dans mon cou._

 _-Elle sera directement envoyée en sixième année vu son excellent niveau et je vous demanderais indulgence et entraide à son vis à vis..._

 _Il me regarda dans les yeux pour me faire comprendre qu'il est temps. Je sentis une main se mettre sur mon épaule. Harry... Je me leva alors lentement, tête haute -paraissant- confiante. Tous les regards étaient sur moi, j'ai bien dit tous (1), ils me brûlaient le cou alors que je m'avançais vers le directeur. Il s'assit juste après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil..._

 _ **. Adaptation... .**_

 _\- Alors, alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là... Hoo, un dévouement sans faille pour ses proches, des convictions et un sens moral. Tous cela est digne d'une Gryffondor! Doté d'une grande intelligence et de réflexion, aux rangs de Serdaigle tu trouverais ta place... Cependant, tu es redoutable, tu sais ce que tu veux et fais tout pour l'obtenir... quel qu'en soit le prix. Et un désir de grande reconnaissance! Et surtout, un très, TRES fort caractère... Alors sans plus aucune hésitation... SERPENTARD!_

\- Accueillons donc, Miss Onna-Bella Black chez les Serpendards. entends-je à peine Dumbledore prononcer à cause des applaudissements de toute ma table.

Comment est-ce possible, elle chez les Serpendards? Dommage, je ne vais pas pouvoir la brimer pour cela, mais je trouverais quelque chose d'autre pour faire en sorte qu'elle vive un véritable cauchemar.

Je la vois avancer vers la table avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle s'assied entre Blaise et Théo qui avaient l'air aussi ravi qu'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle devient le centre d'intérêt de toute la grande salle. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là, c'est moi le centre du monde et pas elle.

\- Hé Onna! J'ai entendus comment tu avais défendus Blaise et Théo tout à l'heure! C'était vraiment super. Bienvenue chez nous! dit Terence Higgs.*

\- Merci beaucoup! Dites-moi, vous ne savez pas où se trouve mes affaires...

\- Ils se trouvent dans notre dortoir. dit Astoria

Je ne veux plus l'entendre, elle m'agace. Pour qui elle se prend?! Je me lève et toute la bande me suit comme d'habitude la laissant seule sur la table...

Mais, attendez une minute, où sont-ils?!

Je me retourne, ils sont toujours à la table discutant et rigolant avec cette fille comme si je n'y avais pas bougé.

C'est décidé, la guerre est déclarée!

\- Qu'est ce que t'attend Malfoy? Que tes toutous remarquent que t'es là? On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvé un nouveau maître et que t'es sur la touche. Dit une voix désagréable derrière moi.

-Saint Potter et SES toutous, Weasmoche et Miss-je-sais-tout! dis-je. Ohh Potty je vois qu'on t'a refait la gueule. Aussi laid qu'avant et puis-je savoir qui a eu la bonté de ce geste?!

\- Moi Malfoy! J'avais peur que Harry fasse des ravages au niveau fille et que tu sois jaloux. Dit une voix que malheureusement je ne connaissait que trop bien...

\- Black... Je ne te pensais pas si aimable, après être sortie en flèche de la cabine comme tu l'as fait... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois faite pour Serpentard finalement...

\- J'ai juste appris à rester avec des gens correcte, des gens qui méritent de l'attention, Malfoy. Et sache que j'ai ma place chez les Serpendards autant que toi.

Sur ce, elle partit. Personne dans la grande salle d'avait manqué cette discussion. Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je me vengerais. Ne dit on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid?!

 _ **000**_

Comment ose t'elle parler sur ce ton, comme si elle était la reine du monde? Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Elle veut jouer? Et bien, jouons. Mais saches que j'en ressorts toujours vainqueur. J'entre dans le dortoir et je repère sa valise ainsi que son armoire où tout est rangé à la perfection. Je me munis de ma baguette et d'un simple sort, je fais de sa misérable vie un enfer...

 **000 POV Onna**

\- Tu verras les dortoirs sont juste sublime, les plus beaux de Poudlard. En plus, mon père a investi pour refaire la déco de la nôtre.

Nous montons dans les escalier après avoir dit le mot de passe et passé dans la salle commune.

-Voilà ton humble demeure...

Et là, c'est de drame. Toutes mes affaires ainsi que mon matelas éparpillés, déchirés, cassés s'étendent sur le sol. Tandis que la structure de mon lit tenait à peine debout...

-Ho Onna! Mais, mais ce sont tes affaires... Je... Je ne comprends pas, cela n'est jamais arrivé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Astoria, tu n'y es pour rien.

Je rentre dans le dortoir où y règne un désordre pas possible.

\- Je... je vais aller chercher quelqu'un.

Je me retourne et hoche la tête à Ash'. Quelqu'un en a après moi. C'est Malfoy, j'en suis certaine. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre. Nous nous sommes à plusieurs reprises confronté mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à aller jusque là. Mais, une chose m'intrigue. C'est moi qui suis partie en première et qui l'a planter là donc, il n'a pas pu y aller avant moi et en plus j'ai lu que les garçons ne pouvaient monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Cependant, il a pu demander à une fille de faire cela à mes affaires pour lui se venger. Oui, c'est cela. Une chose est sûr, c'est que la guerre est déclarée.

 _"Quand il n'y a plus de solution, reste la vengeance" Daniel Pennac._

 _ **000 POV Drago**_

J'étais tranquillement assis sur mon lit discutant avec Blaise et Théo quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit énergiquement laissant apparaître... Dumbledore?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là. Il croit qu'il ne nous les casse pas déjà assez avec ses bonbons au citrons pour qu'il se ramène ici. J'aurais limite préféré voir Rogue débarquer.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais nous avons eu un petit soucis dans le dortoir des filles... Il se trouve que Miss Black devra séjourner dans votre dortoir durant disons... une durée indéterminée. dit il avec ses yeux pétillants habituel et un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage. (2)

-Quoi?! dis je n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendus. Non, mais vous vous fichez de moi?! C'est hors de question!

\- Vous pouvez entrer Miss, ces jeunes gens n'y voient aucun inconvénient... dit il en me regardant d'un air malicieux

\- Et bien justement voyez vous, TOUS ici présent ne voulons pas d'elle et...

-Onna! dirent Blaise et Théo en cœur et lui sautant presque dessus! C'est vraiment cool! rajouta Blaise en me regardant d"un air moqueur.

\- Bien il est temps pour moi d'y aller! Bonne nuit et surtout pas de bêtises les jeunes. dit Dumbledore en regardant précisément Blaise qui avait une grande réputation pour ses nuits plutôt agitées.

\- Non mais dites moi que je rêve! Tu te prends pour qui, toi de débarquer comme ça chez MOI...

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas chez toi ici mais c'est ton dortoir ainsi que celui de Blaise et Théo. Et ceux-ci n'y voient aucun problème alors tu te tais ou tu dégage. Rien ne te retiens ici. Me coupa t'elle.

Je la regarde avec hargne et elle soutient mon regard sans ciller. Après quelques instants de plus, je me dirige un pas furieux vers la porte d'entrée où est sorti ce vieux chnoque il y a quelques instants, avant de leur avoir jeter un regard à en faire pleurer le Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres et claque la porte comme il se doit.

 _ **000 POV Onna**_

Une fois Monsieur grognon*3 partit et quelques instants de silence plus tard, nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien d'être en compagnie des gens que l'on apprécie!

\- Il est toujours comme ça? demandais-je après que le fou rire sous passé.

-Oui tout le temps mais je dois dire que tu dois le taper sûrement au temps sur le système que Potter et sa clique pour qu'il réagisse comme cela. dit Théo

\- Bon moi c'est pas tout cela mais la journée m'a crevé!

\- Façon t'es toujours crevé Blaise.

\- Tu ne viendrais pas dormir avec moi "belle Onna"?!

\- Sûrement pas "horrible Blaise"! Répondis-je tout en rigolant.

Blaise fit une moue indignée avant de répondre

\- Tu ne le pense pas. Tu peux le dire que je suis aussi beau qu'un dieu, cela ne va pas vexer Théo tu sais. Hein Théo?!

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

\- D'accord Blaise, tu es aussi beau qu'un...

Une expression de fierté se plaça sur son visage pendant une demi-seconde avant que je ne continue ma phrase

-Qu'un Troll!

Blaise fit une moue horrifiée avant de se jeter sur moi tandis que Théo ricanait dans son coin.

\- Lâche moi sombre Idiot!

-Jamais, pas avant que tu m'ais présenté des excuses et dit que je ressemblais à un Dieu!

\- Tu rêve mon pauvre!

\- Très bien alors nous resterons comme ça toute la nuit si il le faut!

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué Blaise?!

\- La ferme Nott...

-Très bien, dis-je. Blaise Zabini, tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus rusé que je n'aie jamais vu... Et plus beau qu'un Dieu, rajoutais-je alors qu'il allait me couper.

Il se retire de suite me laissant librement me relever et il se jette littéralement dans son lit.

-Hé Blaise, aussi beau qu'un dieu?! Dans tes rêves! Dis-je en ricanant et avant qu'il n'aie esquivé le moindre mouvement, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain le laissant ronchonner dans sa barbe (soit dit en passant inexistante!)

Après m'être changée, avoir installer mes affaires et convenu suite à de nombreuses protestations de Blaise que je dormirais avec lui pour cette nuit par faute de solutions, je me mets au côté de celui-ci pour cette première nuit loin de ma famille. Alors que tout le dortoir dort paisiblement mis à part moi qui guette une chose en particulier, la porte d'entrée grince presque silencieusement laissant apparaître l'objet de ma convoitise qui avait disparût toute la soirée; Malfoy.

Silencieusement, il se met dans son lit ne doutant pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un l'observait par cette douce soirée.

* * *

Notes:

*1 Terence Higgs est présent dans mon histoire même si l'on ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu après la première année de Drago, Harry,... Moi, je l'aime bien alors voilà ;)

*2 Je sais que c'est "un peu" tiré par les cheveux et que d'un coup de baquette de la part d'un professeur, tout serait réglé mais voyez-vous, j'ai l'intime conviction que cette mésaventure ne dérange en outre mesure notre directeur favori et j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il serait même plus que ravis de les rassembler... Je ne vous en dis pas plus...

*3 Petite référence à l'une de mes Fanfiction Dramione préférée qui est " La chasse est ouverte" de Malfoy Heartless. Si tu passe par ici, sache que j'adore tes fanfictions surtout " Tout le monde peu tomber amoureux Malfoy!", "SOS Malfoy" et "Spirita Migere". En gros, toutes tes fanfictions! Voilà, trêve d'éloge!

 _Fin du Chapitre 4 partie 1_

* * *

 ** _He Who Will seeks Find_**

 **POV Onna**

Je me réveille tout doucement après cette première nuit assez agitée. J'ai énormément pensé à ce qu'allait être cette première journée de cours. J'espère être à la hauteur des espérances de chaque un. Je parcours le dortoir d'un coup d'œil rapide. Il est toujours là, il est rentré tard hier soir croyant sûrement que personne ne l'entendrait, il s'était mis au lit sans un bruit. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air soucieux et par la suite, qu'il avait un sommeil assez agité. J'ai cru même un certain moment entendre un petit cris de douleur comme si dans son cauchemar, on le torturait. Je tourne ma tête vers le visage paisible de Blaise qui dort profondément. Il a un sourire un peu niais scotché sur le visage. Je détourne mon attention vers le réveil magique à côté de moi,6h30.

Je me lève direction la salle de bain. Comme cela, j'aurais tout le temps de me préparer avant que les garçons ne se réveillent. Après avoir pris toutes mes affaires sans oublier mon téléphone* et avoir fermé la porte, je me fait couler un bain pour essayer de réduire mon stresse.

Après avoir profité de celui-ci et m'être r'habillée, je met la musique pour finir ma toilette.

watch?v=f7ld-3nZUxA ( Pills N Potion )

C'est dingue ce que les moldus peuvent inventer comme choses. Je les trouve sensationnel. Il me suffit de mettre en route ma Playliste et je suis dans un autre monde... Et puis entre nous, les chanteurs moldus ils gèrent comparé aux chanteurs sorciers... Ho mince, ma batterie est presque vide, il faudra que je le recharge mais je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'y prendre car il y a comme qui dirait un petit soucis... Ici, il n'y a pas de prise... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des jumeaux particulièrement douée pour les détournement alors... Ho mon moment préféré de la chanson...

" I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love" (x2)

 _ **000 POV Drago**_

Je me réveille tout doucement après cette première nuit assez agitée. J'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars dont heureusement je ne me souviens pas. Pendant quelques instants, je me demande ce qui m'a réveillé. Je détourne mon attention vers le réveil magique à côté de moi, 7h00. Je me lève donc lentement de mon lit et me dirige d'un pas lent et lasse vers la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit occupée par l'un des garçs. J'allais tourner la poignée de la porte quand soudain, j'entend un bruit bizarre, comme si il y avait de la musique. Il y a quelqu'un dedans. Je parcours le dortoir des yeux cherchant le lit vide. Mais tout deux sont là dormant paisiblement. D'ailleurs, Blaise affiche un sourire un peu débile sur le visage. Cela me fait presque oublier le "problème salle de bain" . Je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre mieux ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Soudain, je me fige sur place en entendant très distinctement.

" I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love I still love, I still love"

J'ouvre la porte dans un élan spontané. Et ouvre grand les yeux en découvrant ce qu'i l'intérieur ou plutôt QUI il y a là dedans. Black, elle est vêtue d'un simple T-shirt Serpentard lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Je n'aie malheureusement - heuu, heureusement qu'est ce que je dis moi?!- pas le temps de la détailler plus qu'elle me ferme déjà la porte au nez tout en affichant un air ahuri. Je crois rester un bon moment devant cette porte close avant que je ne sorte de ma " transe" et en tout bon Malfoy, je décide de me préparer comme si tout cela ne s'était pas passé.

 _ **000 POV Onna**_

Je n'en reviens pas! Malfoy, ce, ce... Sombre imbécile! Comment... il ose rentrer comme ça dans... la salle de bain. Bon, ok j'aurais dû fermer la porte à clef mais je ne pensais pas que cet idiot allait se lever si tôt surtout avec son escapade de cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il était passé. Bon, il faut que je me reprenne avant qu'un autre incident arrive. Je décide de sortir de la salle de bain tout en ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement et lentement possible comme pour me préparer à ce qu'i l'extérieur. Évidemment, il est là. Comme d'habitude, Salazar n'a pas entendu mes prières. Il me regarde avec ce sourire en coin habituel. Vous voyez celui qui n'annonce rien de bon? Ben voilà, vous y êtes...

-Salut princesse

Je me retourne en sursaut vers Blaise et lui rendis son bonjours en un sourire, enfin quelque chose qui y ressemblait de près ou de loin. A côté de là, j'entends Théo se réveiller en un grognement "très sexy" tandis que Malfoy ricanait derrière moi.

\- Alors Black, on a décidé de se rhabiller?! Je te préférais pourtant dans ton plus simple appareil. Me dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je déteste quand il fait ça. Vous savez? Vous mettre dans une telle situation où vous vous demandez comment y sortir. C'est infernal! Après un soupir à en fendre l'âme, un sourire qui ne prévoit rien de bon, croyez moi, se place sur mon visage.

Je m'approche lentement de ma victime -la victime étant mon cher et tendre Malfoy- et arrivée seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, je me mets sur la pointe de pieds faisant en sorte d'arriver à son oreille. Je lui murmure d'une manière sensuelle:

-Mais tu n'as encore rien vu Amour.

Le sourire goguenard qu'il abordait la minute précédente, se transforme en un visage presque figé.

Et pour finir le spectacle en beauté, je lui fait un rapide bisous sur la joue et m'en vais dans sa seconde avec un magnifique roulement de hanches. La journée n'est pas si mal partie on dirait. Pensais-je avec un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

 _ **000 POV Drago**_

Non mais dites moi que je rêve, ça ne va pas se passer comme cela, cette petite garce ne perd rien pour attendre. Comment ça ma faute?... Non mais vous déconnez là ou quoi?! Elle n'avait pas à se trimbaler presque à poil dans le dortoir. Bon Ok, elle était dans la salle de bain mais... Comment ça, ça n'excuse pas le fait d'avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre et puis de l'avoir charrié? Bien sûr que si et puis, c'est pas ma faute... Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma foutue curiosité qui... " La curiosité est un vilain défaut..." Ohh mais taisez vous, vous me donnez mal à la tête, je vais vous en foutre moi des... Ohh ça va, c'est bon je me tais... Et puis sortez de ma tête vous me fatiguez! Allez ouste, je vous aie assez vu. ...*(1)

Mon humeur est tellement joyeuse ces jours-ci, même voir ces années -saisissez là tout le sens de l'ironie-, comme si j'avais besoin d'une ... Fille comme elle... Il ne faut pas que je dise de mot déplacé si non ELLES vont revenir! Toutes ces lectrices aux commentaires tranchants! Elles me "mettent dans le droit chemin", elles m'enfoncent plutôt. Et pour couronner le tout, je commence avec Madame-J-Ai-Un-Balais-Dans-Le-Cul, ancienne Bouffon-d'or j'ai nommé McGo. Enfin breff, en gros j'ai le cours le plus chiant du monde alias Métamorphose en plus avec Potte-potty, Weasmoche et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de castor... beurk dégoûtant, heureusement que je n'aie pas manger avant. La vision de l'heure qui va suivre à le don de me couper l'appétit.

 _ **000 POV Onna**_

Génial, mon premier jour de cours. Depuis le temps que j'attend ça! Métamorphose en plus avec les Griffondors. J'espère que ça se passera bien car on m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de conflits entre nos deux maisons. Je ne comprends pas trop, pourquoi une guerre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors qu'une autre se prépare de jour en jours à l'extérieur. Mais bon, ça ne va surement pas ma gâcher la journée pour autant.

En arrivant devant la classe de Métamorphose, je constate que la moitié de la classe est déjà là. Celle-ci est vraiment grande et les bancs où sont assis les élèves sont disposés en parfaites rangées. Le plus intriguant la première fois que l'on rentre dans cette pièce, n'est pas la disposition des bancs, ni les lourdes cernes sous les yeux e certains de mes camarades, ni même l'air pincé de la vieille femme derrière le bureau mais cette séparation bien distincte entre les élèves à la cravate verte et argent et ceux à celle rouge et or. A mon avis, c'est une bonne chose que l'on ne sache pas lancer des Avada kedavra en un simple regard car si non, je crains qu'il n'y aie plus beaucoup de monde pour suivre le cours. après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans toute la salle dans l'espoir de voir Blaise ou Théo, je remarque qu'ils sont déjà à côté de quelqu'un. Je jette donc mon dévolu sur la seule table vide de la salle dépitée d'être seule pour mon premier cours.

Quelques instants plus tard, Malfoy arrive. Il fait le tour de la classe de ses yeux anthracite en partant du côté Griffondore pour finir par les poser sur moi et la place vide à mes côté - en l'occurrence, la seule place vide de la classe- Il cherche pendant quelques secondes une autre alternative que de se mettre à mes côtés mais il se rend bien vite compte qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix. Je commence à paniquer, je ne veux pas de lui à mes côtés. En le regardant, je vois qu'il n'en mène pas plus large. Je vois presque d'ici les rouages de son cerveau et peux même entendre ses pensées.

-Prenez votre livre page 175, dit le professeur de Métamorphose. Monsieur Malfoy, allez vous vous asseoir près de Mademoiselle...

\- Black, répondis-je en voyant le doute se former sur ses traits déjà fort tiré pour un premier jour de cours.

\- Donc, près de Mademoiselle Black au lieu de rester planter là comme un babouin braillard et empoté*(2)!

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malfoy se renfrogner mais il ne fait toujours aucun mouvement comme pétrifié.

-Monsieur Malfoy, j'attends! dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond se dirige vers moi après avoir lancer un regard assassin à Mcgonagall. En arrivant devant la chaise, il se jette presque littéralement dessus et balance son sac sur la table d'un geste colérique en faisant tellement de bruits que toute la classe se retourne vers nous. Si j'étais dépitée tout à l'heure, je ne vous dis pas l'état dans le quel je suis maintenant...

Une fois toutes ses affaires sorties et donc le boucan arrêté, le prof reprit.

\- Maintenant que monsieur Malfoy a fini de déballer ses affaires et veut bien nous faire l'honneur de son attention, nous allons entamer un nouveau registre qui est la Réversion d'âmes. Mais avant, Miss Black, avez-vous déjà consulté le programmes des années précédentes?!

Tous les regards se retournent vers moi ainsi que celui de mon voisin de banc.

-Oui, professeur et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je suis même en avance. J'ai appris l'année dernière l'art de la Réversion.

A côté de moi, j'entend la fouine étouffer un rire moqueur. Mais je préfère ne rien dire, de toute façon, il va comprendre le verbe se ridiculiser de long en large avec moi, croyez-moi!

-Bien Miss Black, nous verrons ça dans quelques minutes. Alors, pour commencer, qui peut me dire en quoi consiste l'art de la Réversion?!

Je lève la main pour répondre ceci dit, moins vite que Granger. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs pas de la façon dont elle parlait de Blaise lors du banquet d'arrivée.

-Miss Black?!

-Vas-y Black épate nous! me dit Malfoy en arborant un de ses rictus dont lui seul à le secret.

-L'art de la Réversion est un art inventé par Merlin lui même, il consiste à échanger l'âme de deux êtres vivants. C'est pourquoi il apparaît sous le nom de Réversion d'âmes. Il peut s'utiliser autant sur un objet comme cette chaise par exemple que sur une personne comme Malfoy. Bien qu'il est fortement déconseillé d'utiliser ce sort sur les personnes malades où sur des fouines bondissante tel que ce fabuleux spécimen à mes côtés.

De nombreux gloussements d'élèvent de toute part. Même les Serpentards prennent part à l'hilarité de la classe tandis que Malfoy me foudroie du regard.

-Cela suffit, intervient Mcgonagall sans pouvoir cacher un petit sourire de satisfaction. Bien Miss, très bien. 10 points pour Serpentard. Bien, comme le disait Miss Black, la Réversion d'âme...

Lentement je me rapproche de Malfoy tandis que celui-ci fulminait dans son coin et lui lance d'un ton doucereux;

-Bah alors Malfoy, ne fait pas cette tête, tu viens de faire gagner 10 points pour Serpentard.

Il se retourne vers moi plus furieux que jamais.

\- Tu vas sérieusement m'écouté à présent Black. depuis le début tu joue la maline mais ça suffit! me siffle-t'il. Je te préviens, tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche et ...

\- Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire?!

-...

\- Très bien, peut-être que Miss Black pourrait nous éclairer?!

Quelle teigne celle là alors!

-Bien sûr professeur, dis-je d'une manière très hypocrite, aujourd'hui, nous allons en binôme essayer de changer de corps nos deux âmes.

-Si c'est vous qui le dites Miss! Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus attentifs tout les deux... Après un moment de silence, elle reprend en nous regardant d'un air mauvais. Très bien, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, vous allez vous entraîner a faire échanger de corps vos âmes. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un réussisse durant ce premier cours... Donc voici les binômes: Greengrass et Potter, Zabini et Granger, Weasley et Nott, Londubas et Goyle,... Finegan et Thomas et enfin Black et Malfoy puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre.

Tous les Griffondors rigolèrent à la reproche tandis que les Serpentards affichaient une moue amusée.

C'est pas possible! C'est un cauchemar, Merlin m'en veut où quoi?!

-Psss, Onna!

Je me retourne vers Blaise, un air interrogateur plaqué sur le visage

-Tu sais pas où es Pansy? me demande t'il

Je hausse les épaules. Il est vrai que je ne l'aie pas vue aujourd'hui...

\- Vous répéterez très distinctement " Reverso Anima"

\- Bon Malfoy, tâche d'être à la hauteur que l'on en finisse au plus vite.

\- Allons-y ma chère, allons-y! Tu te prosterneras devant moi quand tu auras vu tout mon génie et mon talent!

Hum, il ne manque pas de toupet!

\- C'est ce que l'on verra Malfoy, C'est ce que l'on verra. dis-je d'un air malicieux.

Nous nous faisons face plus déterminé que jamais comme coupé du monde. Je ne remarque même pas que tous dans la classe nous regardent.

D'une même voix, le sort résonna dans la pièce devenue complètement silencieuse devant les regards de la classe entière. Pendant un instant, je ressens cette légèreté si familière. Tant de soir j'avais avec ma meilleure amie utilisé ce sort. Je suis comme plongée dans un souvenir, cela a l'air tellement réel que j'ai l'impression qu'a l'ouverture de mes paupières, je serais dans ma salle commune au mûrs aubergines et qu'en baissant les yeux ce ne serra pas mon corps que je verrais mais celui de ma meilleure amie.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement comme si j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir. Mon rêve, mon souvenir se fane. Je ne vois non pas la salle commune mais la salle de classe et je ne suis pas dans le corps de ma meilleure amie mais dans le mien...

Hé, mais attendez une minute! Depuis quand je porte un pantalon et qui plus est si large...

Ho mon dieu! Par Salazar, Morgan et qui tu veux! Ce... Ce... cette fouine a réussis à lancer le sort! J'en reviens pas.

Ha, il va voir qui rira le dernier.

Soudain, sous l'œil attentif de toute la classe et de... heuu.. mon corps?! Je me met à genoux et baisse la tête. Je lève mes yeux et vois une certaine incompréhension dans ses yeux- enfin dans les miens quoi-

-On dirait que c'est toi qui te prosterne devant moi et non le contraire Malfoy, dis-je d'une manière sarcastique en le regardant narquoise.

Je regarde Malfoy -ou plutôt mon corps- me faire un regard noir- signe qu'il avait compris mon ironie et que son cas n'est pas si désespéré que je ne le pensais -mais ça, je ne lui dirais jamais-.

-Oh, par Merlin, Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Black vous avez réussis! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un réussirait durant ce cours. 40 points pour Serpentard! C'est parfait, vraiment!.

Tous les Serpendards nous regardaient fier tandis que les Griffondors nous fixaient d'une moue désapprobatrice -surement enragés que leurs directrice de maison félicite des Serpendards tout en sachant que Rogue ne le ferait pour rien au monde.- et que Granger marmonnait dans son coin qu'elle devrait y arriver aussi.

-Cependant, reprit Mcgonagall, il y a un petit problème. Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez aussi vite et donc, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner le contre-sort.

Le professeur finit sa phrase dans un brouhaha sans nom.

\- Quoi?! disons Malfoy et moi en même temps - comme quoi il aura fallut que nous soyons bloqué dans le corps de l'autre pour nous mettre d'accord sur quelque chose-

\- C'est une blague professeur?!

\- Malheureusement non Miss... Mais je vous donnerai l'antidote le cours prochain, soyez-en sûr. Répondit Mcgonagall qui malgré le sens tragique de sa phrase avait un sourire plutôt réjouit - à la manière Dumbledore si tu vois ce que je veux dire-

Juste au moment où Malfoy allait rajouter quelque chose, la cloche sonna et toute la classe partit dans un raclement de chaises dans l'hilarité générale.

Merlin, ça va surement faire le tour de l'école!

\- Onna! Je me retourne et voit Harry se diriger vers mon corps -où Malfoy si tu veux-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?! répond Malfoy avec une hargne sans nom.

\- Oh, la fouine, il faudra que je m'habitue à ce changement radical si je puis-je dire. Tous en disant cela, il se dirige vers moi.

-Et bien, je te plains ma chère! Devoir rester dans ce corps de ce cafard répugnant pour... mais en fait, pour combien de temps?!

-Ho Merlin Harry, je ne sais pas Mcgonagall ne l'a pas dit! Quelle poisse!

\- Je sais que c'est pas évident mais vois le bon coté des choses...

Je le regarde septique quand au fait qu'il y aie de bonnes choses à venir tout le long de cette semaine...

-Bien oui, imagine toutes les blagues que tu pourras faire à cette bonne vieille fouine en te faisant passer pour lui...

-Bon Harry, tu viens! On va être en retard pour le cours de Potion. dit Weasley en me lançant un regard courroucé.

Mon sourire s'agrandit à la même vitesse des pas précipités de Harry pour rejoindre Ron. Finalement, cette journée ne serra pas complètement perdue...

* * *

Notes:

*téléphone; je sais que dans Poudlard les appareils Mordus ne sont censés pas fonctionner mais pour le bien de mon histoire, nous n'allons pas y faire attention.

*(1) - Oui mes chères lectrices ( ou lecteurs) Drago vous entend! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce genre d'écriture car c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose!

*(2) - Petite dédicace à Fred et George ( qui sont au passage mes Weasley préférés).

* * *

 _ **000 POV Drago**_

C'est le pire jour de toute ma vie! Etre coincé dans le corps de cette... fille. Quelle horreur! Cet abruti de Saint-Potter me prendre pour elle. Par pitié pendez-moi! Et cette vieille chouette, je suis sûr que c'est pour se foutre de moi qu'elle " ne peut malheureusement pas me donner le contre sort". D'abord, ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore qui me met avec... elle dans MON dortoir, ensuite ça! J'en suis sûr, ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, c'est pas possible autrement. Ils veulent ma peau!

\- Salut Onna!

Je me stop net devant cette gamine de quatrième année à l'air surexcité. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle-là encore. Seul contre tous, qu'est ce que je disais...

\- Tu n'oublies pas Onna hein hein hein! Tu avais dis encore à quel heure?! Ha oui, à 16h. Je serrais venir. Enfin non, peut-être pas. Tu sais hein, Michael m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le parc alors... Ho Onnaaaa, qu'est ce qu'il est mignon! Tu ne trouves pas?! Ha, ben si tu trouves. De toute façon tout le monde le trouve super, hein, hein, hein! Bon, salut!*1

Je n'aie même pas le temps de l'ouvrir que cette gamine VRAIMENT surexcitée s'est déjà volatilisée. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée. Ce serrait vraiment trop me demander...

-Hey, Onna!

Ho non cette fois ci, je vous jure que je vais faire un massacre. Je me retourne le plus lentement possible en essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Je le redis, par pitié pendez-moi! Ce tocard de Entwhistle arrive en courant vers ce qu'il me semble être ma putain de direction.

-Salut...

En plus, il est essoufflé et aussi rouge que si il avait affronté un Troll des montagnes. Il souhaite séduire qui comme ça! C'est typique de Serdaigle...

\- Heuuu, je me disais quel l'on pourrait se voir un de ses quatre... Enfin, tu vois quoi...

Pathétique! Si je n'étais pas si déprimé, je rirais... C'est d'un ridicule mordant.

\- Entwhistle, ne me fais pas croire que tu compte un jour sortir avec qui que ce soit. En plus d'être aussi coincé que ma grand mère, tu ne contiens que quelques pour-cent de magie en toi. Du moins juste assez pour te retrouver ici. Vas donc retrouver tes moldus de parents et sort de mon chemin.

Je me retourne d'un pas digne et avance le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me tire la manche ...

\- Onna, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Je ne suis pas Onna...

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça!

\- Je ne suis pas Black...

-Enfin, regarde dans quel état tu as mis ce pauvre Kévin...

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas BLACK!

 _ **000 POV Onna**_

Maintenant que cette journée est passée, je me rends bien compte que je n'aie pas écouté aussi bien que je ne le devrais pour cette première journée de cours. Mais à vrai dire, mes pensées étaient tournées vers quelque chose d'autre, une chose qui s'était passée durant le matin même... Je dois dire que c'est assez marrant de me faire passer pour Malfoy. Les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant soit s'écartent sur mon passage, soit les petits de première années se cachent dans les coins pour m'éviter. Je m'amuse alors à leurs faire un grand sourire plein de gentillesse. Mais je crois que cela ne scier guère à son visage et que cela doit ressemblé plus à une grimace qu'a un véritable sourire car les premières années s'encourent de plus belle.

Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour prendre un déjeuné bien mérité car il est vrai qu'entre un cours d'Arithmentie à te faire mal au crâne, de Méthamorphose bien spécial et d'Histoire de la Magie plus que rébarbatif, ce début de journée n'était pas de tout repos. En arrivant devant la table des Serpentards, je constate que Malfoy-Onna n'est pas encore là. Je repense alors tout à coup aux paroles d'Harry. Un sourire plus que sadique ce place alors sur mon visage avant de prendre une forme pour le moins surprenante. Je marche droit vers ma table en prenant soins de la contourner pour me retrouver à coté d'une de mes camarade. Et pas n'importe la quelle...

-Oui, Drago?

Je prends une grande inspiration tout en affichant un air des plus mièvre qui soit. Pansy me regarde alors les yeux rond comme des Gallions tandis que je m'agenouille devant elle. Et une voix mielleuse que je ne connais pas à Malefoy, je m'exclame:

-Pansy, cela fait des années, que je suis fou de toi mais je n'osais pas te le dire avant de peur que tu ne me rejettes... Pansy, tu veux bien être ma petite amie?

Alors qu'un étouffement pas très discret se fait entendre du coté de Théo une Pansy histérique se jette sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche...

Je crois que ce serra le baisé le plus effroyable de toute ma vie. Enfin , appart si j'embrasse un jour sous l'effet de drogue puissante Roussette -autrement dit, Ron Weasley-.

Avec un peu de mal, j'arrive à arracher Pansy de mon coup.

-Ecoute, je n'aie pas le temps là, je dois y aller mais je reviens tout de suite mon ange! Lui dis-je avec un air angélique scotché sur le visage tandis qu'elle me répond par un sourire à en faire peur à un enfant.

Je sort de la salle, me retenant d'exploser de rire juste après avoir fait un clin d'œil à un Blaise littéralement affalé sur la table du buffet se retenant d'éclater de rire. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas voir la tête de Malfoy-Onna quand Pansy lui dira "Draco et moi on sort ensemble! Il est venu me faire sa déclaration il y a pas dix minutes de cela!"

Tandis que je tourne dans l'angle du couloir, je croise Malfoy qui se dirige vers la grande salle, toujours coincé dans mon apparence. Quand nos regards se croisent, je ne peux n'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire ironique et quelque peu moqueur... Sache Malefoy que tu as peut être les meilleures cartes en mains mais tu n'as pas tout le jeu. Et que dans la vie il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'avoir un beau jeu mais de jouer les mauvaises cartes... (de Robert Louis Steverson)

 _"C'est le vrai droit du jeu de tromper le trompeur" Charles Perrault_

Fin du chapitre 4

Adaptation & He Who Will seeks Find

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire! Je vous laisse avec mes petites questions et mes lectures du mois! Moi, je vous retrouve dans le chapitre 5! Bisous!

 _ ** Quelques petites questions:**_

 **.** Qu'avez vous pensé de la maison dans laquelle Onna à été envoyée? Vous êtes d'accord ou vous l'auriez envoyé autre part?

 **.** Que pensez vous de l'intégration d'Onna?

 **.** Qui est d'après vous la personne qui à mis le lit et les affaires d'Onna sans dessus-dessous?

 **.** Une fille rejoindre le dortoir est garçons?! Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a encore dans la tête?! Des idées?

 **.** Blaise est plutôt ; -un troll ?!

-un dieu ?!

 **.** Quel aurait été votre réaction face à un Drago/ une Onna en petite tenue de grand matin dans la salle de bain?!

 **.** Un cour de Métamorphose intéressant selon vous?

 **.** Harry a t'il eu raison de donner ce conseil à notre petite Serpentarde?

 **.** Quel coup bas auriez vous fait si nous aviez été à leurs place?

 **.** Selon vous, que préparera Drago pour se vanger -si il se vange-?!

* * *

 _ **Mes lectures du mois:**_

1) Un fanboy pas comme les autres-OS Quand Séverus se met en tête de mettre Hermione et Drago ensemble ça donne ça...

2) La malédiction de serpentard \- (Drago/OC) Un jours, Serpentard lança une malédiction sur Abby McAlister. Un serpentard doit l'aimer mais elle m a mille ans pour ça. Si non elle disparaître. Mais c'est sans compté l'intervention des Gryffondors et de quelques Serpentards.

3) La courbe de tes mots -OS Que se passerait-il si Malefoy revenait 10 ans après comme si de rien était? Qu'est ce qu'il se passerais si ils changeaient de sexe pendant une heure? Que se passerait il si ils passaient la St-Valentin ensemble?!

4) _Le temps d'un Orage_ -OS Un orage magique peut parfois rendre les choses bien plus intéressante que prévue. Surtout si il est accompagné d'une phobie à l'orage!

5) Le gui ensorcelé \- OS Génial! Que se passerait-il si Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient coincés sous le Gui?

6) Ce qu'il se passe à Londre \- Génial #grosFouRire #LuluCastagnette OS

Quand Hermione, Ginny et Pansy sont l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de cette dernière: Ça fait mal! (Histoire à mourir de rire)

7) Match de foot et chemisier -OS Super. Hermoine à montré ce qu'était un match de football moldu aux garçons. Mais croyez moi bien qu'elle regrette à présent...

8) Bathwater \- Une nouvelle règle est instaurée à Poudlard pour éviter l'extinction des sorciers. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle plaise à tout le monde... Vraiment super!

9) Etre libre -OS Court et très frais. Hermione en a marre de sa petite routine. Elle est femme au foyer, se lève prépare à manger pour son mari,... Mais que se passerait t'il si Hermione décidait de reprendre sa vie en main? et d'être tout simplement libre?!

10) Alliés -Ginny s'est mit en tête de caser Hermione avec Drago mais c'est sans compter les contres-temps. Entre Astoria, les eux "du futur" qui débarquent et l'aveuglement d'Hermione: tout ne se passera pas comme prévus. Généralissime!

11) Speed dating \- OS Génial! Hermione passe un speed dating assez particulier...

12) OS: Les idioties de Drago \- Os Génial! Drago à un comportement plus qu'étrange envers Hermione...

13) Ta prison -OS Vous vous demandiez quel était l'épouventard de Drago?! Le voici...

PS: Oui, il y a beaucoup d'OS cette fois-ci!

 ** _Mes relectures:_**

1) When everything change: De l'amour à la haine, la limite est mince. De la victoire à la défaite aussi. Oubliez tout ce que vous savez ... Cette année à Poudlard pourrait bien vous surprendre... ( C'est le résumé originale car l'histoire est tellement impressionnante que je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement il y avait à dire sur cette histoire magnifique)

Voilà, encore une très bonne année et bisous à vous tous!

Sangelyjeen


	5. Chapter5 Potion

Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais, cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas publié! J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

 _ **Et bonne année 2017 !**_

 **Disclamer:** **tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Onna et l'histoire qui vient de moi.**

* * *

Je me dirige vers la salle de potion d'humeur assez légère. Il est près de 16h et c'est ma dernière heure de cours. La journée se termine enfin. Je suis toujours coincée dans le corps de cet idiot de première mais bon de toute façon la journée ne peut pas être pire hein.

Je rentre dans la salle de classe et m'assois au font non loin de Blaise et sors mes affaires tandis que tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et avec eux un petit rictus que certain tentaient vainement de cacher. Je n'ai pas revu Malfoy depuis que je suis sortie du réfectoire ce midi. La rumeur d'un Malfoy sortant tout guilleret de la grande salle après avoir avoué son amour à une Pansy Parkinson hystérique à été le sujet de moquerie et de discussion principal de cette après midi. En y pensant, un léger sourire se place sur mon visage.

Je sent le regard de Blaise sur moi. Je me retourne vers lui tandis qu'il me regardait d'un air amusé.

\- T'as vu Malfoy depuis "ma déclaration"? lui demandais-je en mimant des guillemets, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui, dit-il se retenant de pouffer comme une fille. Merde O', t'aurais du voir sa tête, enfin en l'occurrence ta tête, quand Pansy lui a dit que je cite " Onnaaa! Tu sais pas quoi?! Dragichounet m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a demandé de sortir avec luiiiii" imita Blaise en mimant une voix désagréablement aigue et en agitant les mains comme une fille surexcitée.  
-On a eu du mal à ne pas rire, rajouta Théo. Drago était tellement mal. Pansy t'a même demandé si tu était malade.  
-Enfin si Dray était malade, souligna Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ouais' enfin t'as compris hein, me dis Théo en secouant la tête, exaspéré par Blaise.  
-T'inquiète Théo. Lui répondis-je en un sourire.  
\- Par Merlin ,Onna arrête de sourire. J'te jure, un sourire sur la tête de Drago ça fait flipper!  
Je regarde Blaise tandis que celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités.  
-Désolé dis-je me retenant de rire de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une "Onna" plus contrariée que jamais débarqua dans la salle de potion en claquant la porte sur son passage. Le professeur Rogue déjà présent se retourna et souleva un sourcil, dubitatif devant la jeune femme devant lui.

-Mademoiselle Black, prononça lentement le professeur de potion. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette entrée remarquée? demanda t'il provocateur.  
Malfoy toujours dans mon corps regarda Rogue d'un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.  
Séverus Rogue observa l'élève avec précaution et quelque peu surpris. Il n'était surement pas au courant de notre échange corporel vu qu'il n'avait pas daigné quitter son cachot pour manger avec le reste des professeur.  
\- Assied vous donc là Black et cessez de vous faire remarquer.  
-Mais, vous ne lui retirez pas de point? demanda un Weasley ébahit.  
Tous ses congénères de Griffondors le regardaient, les yeux rond comme des galions (oui j'aime cette expression) tandis qu'Harry lui donna un coup de coude.  
-Aiiee, mais quoi? demanda roussette.  
Quel idiot celui-là pensais-je.  
Le professeur le regarda sadiquement quelques instant avant de dire d'une voix glaciale mais quelque peu amusée.  
\- Très bonne idée Weasley, 20 point en moins pour Griffondors. Alors, voulez vous encore enlever des points à qui que ce soit ou cela vous convient-il maintenant monsieur Weasey? demanda t'il après quelque instant de silence  
-N Non monsieur... répond le concerné en baisant la tête, rouge de honte d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison.  
Le pauvre, j'aurais presque eu pitié si il n'était pas si agaçant. Mais bon , je dois avouer qu'il peut quelque fois être drôle...

000 POV Drago

Quelle peste, quelle garce! Elle veux jouer, elle va jouer. Jamais il ne faut provoquer un Malfoy. Et ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui va changer la règle. M'humilier de la sorte. Toute la journée j'ai entendu des gens se moquer de "Malfoy l'amoureux". Comment osent-il?! pensais-je tout en claquant la porte de la salle de potion.  
Toute la classe se retourne vers moi. La plupart avec un sourire moqueur placé sur leurs visage sachant pertinemment qui j'étais en réalité. Je les regardent un air assassin sur le visage. Ils ont tôt fait de se retourner en baissant les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Black, prononça lentement le professeur de potion. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette entrée remarquée? demanda t'il.  
Respire Drago, respire tout ca bien se passer. Tu ne va tuer personne pensais-je tout en assignant Séverus d'un regard noir.  
\- Assied vous donc là Black et cessez de vous faire remarquer.

Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour lui envoyer un sort en plein visage. Il est toujours là dans mes jambes, c'est encore un détail que je vais devoir réglé une fois cette mascarade finie avec Black.  
D'ailleurs, celle-ci était en plein contemplation de Weasmoche. Cela me fit penser qu'il était temps de jouer un peu. Elle s'est bien moquée de moi ce midi. Et bien elle qui cherchait à me provoquer, elle ne va pas être déçue...

C'est donc sous le regard étonné de tous que je m'avance vers le premier banc, juste en face du bureau du professeur.  
En passant à coté de Black(dans mon corps), je lui offre le plus beau de mes sourire les plus hypocrites. Et en balance un autre cette fois-ci beaucoup plus enjôleur vers ce bon vieux Séverus. Alors que celui-ci me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et que Black me regardait soupçonneuse, je déballa mes affaires. Autant faire une pierre-deux coups. Black, Rogue préparez vous à souffrir...

Alors que le cours a débuté depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute, je décide de mettre mon plan en action.  
Tandis que Rogue s'était assis derrière son bureau, juste en face de moi, après nous avoir demandé de lire la recette de la potion à réalisé la fois prochaine, j'allongeai mon pied de façon à ce que ma jambe touche la sienne. Et la fit remonter dans un mouvement incroyablement lent.  
Rogue sursauta et faillit s'étouffer en voyant mon pied contre sa jambe.  
Tout le monde leva la tête de sa copie en entendant Séverus s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Alors qu'il essayait de repousser mon pied en me lançant un regard glacial et de reprendre contenance en même temps, il ordonna aux élèves de retourner à leurs copies.

\- A quoi vous jouez Black, me dit il avec fureur tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.  
\- A rien monsieur, à rien. lui fis-je en lui lançant un regard innocent.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retourner à son travail tout en faisant semblant que rien ne s'était passé, je suçotais ma plume de manière provocatrice. Et je continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.  
Pendant ce temps là, j'entendais Black taper du pied au font de la classe, assise à côté d'un Blaise hilare à qui elle ne saisissait de lancer des œillades meurtrière. Je me retourna alors et lui offrit mon plus beau rictus. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un geste très élégant.

A oui, aurais-je oublié de vous dire qu'en passant à côté d'elle, en me dirigeant vers ma place, je lui avait lancé un "Silencio" et un sort que j'ai appris cet été pour fixer les gens à leurs chaise? Ben comme ça c'est dit.  
Je me retourna alors vers l'homme en face de moi, décidant ne pas avoir fini de jouer.

\- Séverus? lui susurrai-je  
Le dénommé Séverus releva subitement la tête effaré par mon audace. Téméraire la petite Black n'est-ce pas?  
\- Tu es un bel homme pour ton age, tu le sais hein Séverus? continuais-je en insistant bien sur son prénom.  
Un étouffement étrange se fit entendre. L'entièreté de la classe se retourna vers mon corps assis au coté de Blaise.  
-Un problème monsieur Malfoy? demanda Rogue toujours choqué.  
Je ricana face au bégaiement du professeur de potion ce à quoi il répondit par une contraction de la mâchoire.  
Alors que Black allait répondre la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin des cours. Je rassemblai mes affaires en quelques secondes et avant de me retourner dit:  
\- A bientôt Roguichou! accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je quittai la salle et annulai les sorts qui retenaient Black avant qu'aucuns des deux n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Finalement, la fin de journée n'aura pas été si terrible que je l'imaginais...

000 POV Onna

Alors que Malfoy avait pris la poudre d'escampette après m'avoir annulé son sort, je me précipitai vers la sortir en oubliant la moitié de mes affaires sur mon bureau.  
\- Drago Malfoy, je vais te tuer espèce de lama! Je vais te déchiqueter le corps, te mettre dans un mixeur! T'arracher tes cheveux!  
Pendant que je hurlais sur Malfoy, les gens se reculaient sur mon passage me prenant surement pour une folle et ne sachant surement pas ce qu'était un mixeur au passage.

Tandis que je continuais à vociférer toutes les insultes de la terre sur ce cafard, je fonça sur quelqu'un. Sur Moi précisément... heuu pourquoi j'avais foncé sur mon corps? Haaa putain de bouse de dragon! J'avais oublié...  
Alors que j'étais entrain de le frapper ( enfin ... de le frapper dans mon corps) Macgonagal arriva vers nous deux fioles à la main.

\- Vous voilà! J'ai les antidotes. Vous pouvez les boires maintenant! Nous dit-elle en un sourire.

Nous nous regardâmes une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter littéralement sur les fioles. Enfin, JE me suis jetée sur les fioles comme une sauvage...  
Tout d'un coup, un éclaire identique que celui de la matinée arriva, me brulant presque les yeux.  
Après les avoir ouverts, je vis avec soulagement que j'avais retrouver mon chez moi, mon corps et donc que je n'étais plus dans celui de Malfoy. Je levai mes yeux vers lui et remarquai que lui aussi semblait être soulagé de retrouver le sien.

Après avoir fait un sourire de remerciement à ma professeur de Métamorphose, je continuai directement ma route vers les dortoirs sans plus me soucier de Malfoy.  
A peine après avoir fermé la porte du dortoirs je m'effondrai dans le lit de Théo et m'enroulai dans les couverture de mon sorcier préféré.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus!

J'espère aussi avoir été claire dans ce chapitre car il n'est malheureusement pas toujours évident d'écrire ce que nous avons dans la tête!

N"oubliez pas une petite Review cela fait toujours plaisir!

Et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

Je vous revois dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous, Sangelyjeen


	6. Chapter6 Lost

Bonjours à tous! Voilà je 6ème chapitre, je sais que cela fait longtemps mais je dois vous avouer que j'étais en manque d'inspiration!

En tout cas j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

N'oubliez pas le petit review a la fin!

* * *

Lost;

Le lendemain matin, je ne me sens plus d'humeur aussi légère que la vieille, avec ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais j'en garde une certaine fierté. Peu de personnes peut se vanté d'avoir été un jour dans le corps de Drago Malefoy et de lui avoir fait faire la sérénade à une Pansy Parkinson folle de joie en plein milieu de la grande salle. Mais je garde un goût amère de la fin de journée. Rien de plus terrible que d'assisté SON propre plan de drague avec un professeur sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. Heureusement qu'il est partit car si non...

\- QUOI?!

Je fais un bon d'au moins 30 mètre sur mon lit. Je tire les tentures qui entoure mon lit à baldaquin d'un geste furieux.

\- BLAISE, mais t'es malade ou quoi?!

\- Désolé belle Onna, mais tu saurais ce qu'il est arrivé de grave si tu aurais dormit avec moi et non avec ce goblin de Théo.

-Hey, je t'entends tu sais Blaise!

-Oups!

\- T'es pire que Pansy! Dis-je.

\- HAHA, en parlant de Pansy, il paraît qu'elle est aux anges en ce moment même!

\- Tu m'étonnes, si elle savait... D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que tu nous réveille Onna et moi?! Dit-Théo maintenant assis à mes côtés

\- Et bien, vous n'allez pas le croire, les cours sont suspendus toute cette journée! répondit Blaise en sautant sur son lit comme un gamin de trois ans

\- Sérieux! Répondons Théo et moi à l'unisson.

\- Ouais, mais vous ne savez pas tout.

-...

\- Et bien cette journée de cours est remplacée par toute une journée de cours en Soins des créatures magique avec ce gros balourd d'Hagrid.

\- QUOI?!  
\- Vous voyez, et après je me fais critiquez mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. - La ferme Zabini.

\- Bon, je serais vous, je m'habillerais car on part dans 1h!

Après nous être habillé et avoir déjeuné, nous nous dirigeons vers le hall d'entrée qui était déjà noir de monde. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de repérer des visages familier.

-Vous savez où est Malefoy, on ne l'a pas vu depuis hier?! Demandais-je au bout d'un moment ne supportant plus le poids de la curiosité.

\- Aucune idée, il doit être... -Là!

Je me tourne dans la direction où est pointé le doigt de Blaise. En effet, il se trouve auprès de Goyle et Crabbe. Nos regards se croisent, ils se heurtent, s'affrontent. Entre colère et joie, insuffisance et satisfaction.

\- Bien, tout les 6ème année avec moi. Placez vous en équipe de quatre par dortoirs.

Ironie du sort, devinez qui est notre quatrième membre de dortoirs et qui se dirige vers nous de mauvais grés?! Je vais mourrir...

-Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez par groupe aller dans la forêt interdite me trouver tout les ingrédients se trouvant dans la liste que je vous distribuerais par la suite. Ne faites pas cette tête, rien ne vous arrivera à partir du moment où vous respectez les consignes qui suivront. Il y aura bien sûr, un périmètre à ne pas franchir mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se trouve dans la liste que je vais vous distribuer. La règle du jeu est simple; C'est l'équipe qui me ramène le plus vite tout les ingrédients qui bénéficiera d'un privilège qui vous serra communiqué en fin de parcourt. Très bien, vous avez des questions?! Non, parfait!

Après avoir donné les dernières consignes, nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt interdite. Un silence pesant nous envahissant de pas en pas.

\- Quel idée de nous emmener dans cette forêt à l'aurore! Il y a plein de bêtes féroces à cette heure-ci.

-Blaise, déjà il est neuf heure du matin donc c'est loin d'être l'aurore. Et en plus, si il y avait une bête, elle nous aurait déjà massacré depuis longtemps.

Répliquais-je.

Je lui souris malgré ma remarque qui se valait agacée. Je savais qu'il faisait cela pour détendre l'atmosphère, à sa manière.

\- Dis moi Black, Granger et toi faites un concours pour voir qui est la plus Miss-je-sais-tout des deux ou quoi?!

J'entends Blaise rire à la réplique de Malefoy. Je le fusille du regard, le défiant de répliquer quoi que ce soit et avance d'un pas plus rapide. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve, lui et ses remarques... Après quelques minutes à penser à tout et à rien tandis que les garçons parlaient entre eux, j'entends Malefoy s'exclamer à voix plus forte:

\- Je termine toujours meilleur chaque année. Il suffit de voir mes résultats. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je suis doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Après tout, je suis un Malfoy...

Par pitié, pendez-moi! Je me retourne et en une seconde, lui prend sa baguette des mains et cours le plus vite possible tout en lançant;

\- Si tu es si doué en tout, je peux te prendre ta baguette, n'est ce pas?! Après tout, tu es un Malfoy!

Je cours de plus en plus vite, tout en essayant de ne pas me retourner. J'entends des pas derrière moi, ainsi que des cris mais je n'en aie rien à faire. J'entends l'air siffler dans mes oreilles et le vent frais fouetter mon visage déjà rougis par le froid et l'effort. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?! Je n'en sais rien. Ca à été plus fort que moi, il est tellement prétentieux. Je ris toute seule en revoyant sa tête...

Pendant une seconde je cours. Celle d'après, je me retrouve la tête la première dans les feuilles. Je sers la baguette de Malefoy fort dans ma main. Je mets quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ouvre les veux et la première chose que je vois, c'est sa baguette. Je sens quelque chose de dur et chaud dans mon dos. Je me retourne difficilement et tombe directement sur des yeux d'un gris profond. Il n'y a pas cette colère habituelle. Les minutes passent au ralentis, nous sommes couchés dans les feuilles, lui sur moi sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Je pousse soudain un gémissement de douleur. Mes membres sont tout endoloris.

\- Je dis pas ça pour rien Malfoy, mais t'es lourd!

Il se relève sans un mot et regarde autour de lui. Je me relève difficilement à mon tour sachant n'avoir aucune aide de sa part. Evidement.

-Bon qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant?!  
\- Rends-moi ma baguette Black. dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Je la lui lance et il l'attrape au vol. Je n'aie plus envie de jouer, j'ai mal partout et j'ai froid. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de retrouver Blaise et Théo.

\- Blaise, Théo! Ohé! Vous êtes là?!

Seuls les échos de ma voix se font entendre. La forêt qui me paraissait sans danger et calme au paravant me semble à présent sombre et effrayante.

\- Merlin! C'est pas possible, c'est l'enfer... Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de suivre cette...

\- Ho ça va Malfoy, n'en rajoute pas

\- Ca va?! Ca va ?! Non mais t'es sérieuse ou quoi ?! On est pommé au plein milieu de la forêt interdite sans carte, sans rien. Les feuillages sont trop épais pour lancer un sort d'appel. Mais ça, ce gros balourd n'est pas assez intelligent pour y penser hein! Et tout cela par TA faute!

\- Comment ça ma faute?! C'est de la tienne! Si tu n'avais pas agacé tout le monde avec tes « Moi, je... Moi, je " on n'en serrais pas là!

\- Je rêve?! Qui est ce qui m'a pris ma baguette?! Qui est ce qui m'a obligé de la suivre, hein?!

\- Mais personne ne t'a obligé de me suivre, sombre imbécile!

Ni une ni deux, je me retourne et avance d'un pas vif à travers la forêt sans savoir par où aller. Non mais il est sérieux! MA faute et puis quoi encore?! Si il ne faisait pas son prétentieux comme il le fait si souvent, on n'en serrait pas là. Il est ingérable, à cause de lui, on se retrouve coincé dans ce stupide endroit! Il a intérêt à se tenir loin de moi car si non ...

-HAAAAA -...

Merde! Fait chier! Je me relève difficilement... Par Merlin, en plus d'être coincé dans une forêt, comme si cela ne suffisait pas je suis maintenant au fond d'un trous d'une hauteur étourdissante... Il faut que je trouve vite une solution.

\- A l'aide!

\- Au secours!

-...  
\- Aidez-moi! -...

-Merde, mais par Merlin! A l'aide! -...

\- Besoin d'aide Black?!

Je me retourne en sursaut. A trois mètres au dessus de moi, se trouve Malefoy. Il me regarde d'un air malicieux et arbore son sourire en coin habituel.

\- Oh non, ça va aller! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais y arriver...

Il est hors de question qu'il m'aide! Je m'en sortirais toute seule. Si il le faut, je resterais toute la nuit. Mais je ne veux pas de son aide, je vais devoir lui revaudra ça.

Son sourire s'agrandis face à ma réponse. Bien sur, il s'y attendait... -Ok, alors débrouilles-toi!  
Merde, il part... Qu'est ce que je vais faire?!  
\- Malefoy?!

-...

Un bruissement de feuille, deux yeux gris et un sourire satisfait, voilà quoi j'ai droit... Pourquoi je l'aie appelée?!

\- Oui, Black?!  
-Pfff

\- Oui bon, d'accord! Drago, viens m'aider, s'il te plais... -...

Il me regarde quelques secondes, incrédule... C'est vrai que cela peut paraître déroutant. Je veux dire, de l'appeler par son prénom et en plus de lui dire "S'il te plais". Mais bon , je suis au bout de ma vie alors, au point où j'en suis...

Son visage reprend vite son impassibilité habituelle sans pour autant arriver à cacher un sourire de satisfaction.

Il me tend alors là main avec un regarde de défi. Je la lui prends d'un geste vif et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve pour la deuxième fois de la journée tout proche de lui. C'est assez troublant, mais je n'aie pas le temps d'y faire attention. Je me relève brusquement et commence à avancer.

-Onna?!... -Onna!  
\- Blaise? Théo?!

Deux silhouettes arrivent au loin. C'est eux. Les cheveux en bataille de Théo se distincte de l'horizon tandis que la peau matte de Blaise se dessine entre deux arbres.

\- Oh, par Merlin! Vous êtes là! Vous m'avez tellement manquée! J'ai eu trop peur!

Je saute dans leurs bras tour à tour sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Onna?! T'es sûr que ça va?! Où est passé la courageuse Serpentarde?!

\- Au fond du trous... répondit Malfoy d'un ton ironique.

\- Quoi?! Lancèrent Blaise et Théo d'une même voix.

\- Rien, laissez tomber! dis-je en regardant Malfoy avec un air d'avertissement.

Je n'aie aucune envie que cette histoire fasse le tour de Poudlard. Ma journée est assez pourrie comme ça!

\- Heuuu, dites les garçs... Vous avez trouver le crin de licorne?!

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Théo avec un sourire. Nous en avons trouvé pendant que nous vous recherchions!

\- Tu ne vas donc pas avoir de Troll à ta prochaine note Onna. Même si tu le mériterais! dit Blaise avec un sourire entendus.

-Haha, très drôle Blaise! Rajoutais-je en lui tirant la langue.

* * *

Voilà, l'espère que cela vous avez aimé!

A bientôt


End file.
